Tiempo de Magia
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: A partir del capítulo 17 de la cuarta temporada de GLEE. Tras la separación con Blaine, Kurt solo quiere avanzar... quizás un encuentro casual sea todo lo que él estaba esperando... O quizás sea más... RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO. SLASH. OOC. AU. EWE.
1. Avanzar

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Aviso que esto surge a partir de ver el final del capítulo 17 de la cuarta temporada de GLEE y no cumple con el epílogo de HP y las reliquias de la muerte así que considérense advertidos de si hay cosas como Spoilers o lo que sea.**

* * *

**RESUMEN: **

**•KURT: **Tras terminar con Blaine de esa manera se siente demasiado mal. Herido. Traicionado. Él quiere avanzar, pero puede que quizás necesite un poco de ayuda para hacerlo ¿Podrá un misterioso extraño ayudarle a sanar un corazón roto?

**•HARRY:** Después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida él se convirtió en el hombre que quería ser y no solo el que todos esperaban. Él tiene todo lo que pudiera querer o desear... o casi ¿Podrá un encuentro casual terminar siendo lo que ha anhelado toda su vida?

* * *

**Canciones para el capítulo**

**.**

**JEAR OF HEARTS **  
**BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY****  
**

**.**

* * *

Dolor.

Mucho.

Jamás hubiera pensado que el tener un corazón roto pudiera doler tanto. No así. no este dolor ininterrumpido que lo ahogaba más que nada y que la mayoría del tiempo hasta evitaba que pensara con su habitual claridad. ¡Si hasta había elegido un cinturón que no tenía NADA que ver con su atuendo y ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que se lo sacó para bañarse al llegar después de un muy largo día en aquella monstruosidad de escuela! Seguramente esa era la razón por la cual su amada 'compañera de compras y departamento' le había estado enviando todo el día miradas simpáticas y, ligeramente confusas... hasta ahora...

¡No era justo!

Solo, no...

Había repasado cada momento con Blaine como si fuera un carrusel de nunca acabar... y luego repasaba de manera tortuosa el momento exacto en el que esas malditas palabras salían de su boca;

'_**Estuve con alguien más... Te necesitaba y tú no estabas allí...**_'

¿¡Por qué?! ¿Por qué Blaine no pudo entender que él estaba igual que él? Extrañándolo, esperándolo. Necesitándolo también junto a él.

Lo único que quería era que el dolor se fuera. Solo eso. No quería sentirlo más... ya no.

***.*.*.***

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Kurt podía ser la prueba de que podía ser verdad.

Poco a poco el tiempo pasó y el dolor se sometió. No, no desapareció, aún continuaba muy dentro de él como un sonido sordo que vibraba con fuerza en el momento en el que algo le recordara muy fuerte a él, e ineludiblemente a su traición.

Su mente decía que iba a superarlo. Su corazón le hacía sentir dudas. Y su cuerpo traicionero lo rebajaba a anhelar el contacto con el otro casi cada vez que lo veía... y sobre todo en fechas o momentos en los que sabía era más vulnerable. San Valentín. La boda frustrada.

Sí, él ciertamente podía actuar como superado. Como _casual_. Pero muy dentro de él sabía que todo esto a lo que ahora cedía solo lograría extender el tiempo de su tormento. Y sin embargo no tenía ni idea de como superarlo de una maldita vez.

Necesitaba _avanzar_.

Recientemente había disfrutado mucho de la compañía y del evidente interés de Adam pero, había _algo_, no sabía muy bien _qué_ exactamente pero, era algo... solo algo que le decía que no era _él_. Que esperara algo _más_. ¡¿Pero qué?! Ciertamente él no quería esperar. Esperar dolía. Además... de alguna extraña manera le parecía que si comenzaba algo con Adam sería solo como una especie de reemplazo, las similitudes eran verdaderamente escalofriantes si se detenía a pensarlo fríamente.

Sí, le gustaba cantar, le gustaba bailar, los musicales, la moda... y quería a alguien con quien pudiera compartir sus intereses pero...

_¿Realmente quería todo ese drama de nuevo?_

_¿Realmente?_

***.*.*.***

Era noche de chicas.

Bueno, algo así.

Sin dudas después de la abrupta y abusiva llegada de Santana y del fraude de descubrir al gigoló de Rachel más todas las dudas amorosas de Kurt el departamento mostraba una tensión que ya no se sabía si era de pura frustración sexual, melancolía general o una loca depresión en masa así que -como siempre siendo la perra que es-, Santana decidió/demandó/exigió que iban a salir y encontrar un buen polvo que les quitara a todos esa 'cosa' que tenían para poder comenzar a disfrutar de ser las malditas personas normales, adultas y solteras que se suponía que eran en medio de una ciudad en la que muchos matarían por estar.

Bien. Ahí estaban.

Un bar enorme muy concurrido en el que usualmente se necesitaba ser muy conocido, conocer a alguien de dentro o simplemente hacer una cola por horas para los normales desafortunados... O solo ser una perra con un micro vestido de infarto dispuesta a prometerle un buen rato al que estaba de guardia en la entrada en cuanto estuviera libre. Exacto. Santana.

No importaba mucho.

Una vez dentro Santana parecía medir a tanta persona, sea hombre o mujer, como alcanzara su vista gatuna mientras que Rachel de pronto se había puesto en su insoportable postura '_yo soy una diva'_ como si fuera que en cualquier momento alguien la reconocería y ella fuera a ser la próxima estrella del maldito lugar. Ja.

Él por otra parte se sentía ahogado.

¿Qué demonios hacía él en un lugar así donde sabía que tenía tan solo un 5% -si no es que menos-, de encontrar a alguien definitivamente gay que solo se quisiera liar con él por una angustiosa noche para tratar de quitarse las ganas y dejar de pensar en su ex.

En verdad tenía ganas de irse a su departamento, poner una película que lo hiciera olvidar como 'Mamma Mía' -por Gucci, amaba esa película-, cantar un rato junto a los actores y enterrarse en un bote de helado de fresa y chocolate que compraría camino a casa hasta que cayera rendido en el abrazo de Bruce -su novio almohada-, el cual ciertamente era el mejor ya que lo consolaba y jamás lo dejaría o engañaría porque... ¡¿Oh, a quién diablos quería engañar?! ¡Era patético!

― ¿Van a tomar algo? ―preguntó Santana sentándose en una silla frente a la barra, medio gritando a través del potente ruido de música que venía de la pista trasera, y cortando así todo el rollo depresivo en el que se había sumido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Suspiró. Quizás realmente necesitaba sentarse tomarse unas copas para relajarse y luego volver y dormir como un bebé, aunque fuera solo.

―Un martini, doble ―gritó Rachel.

_¡Oh, por Gaga! ¿En verdad creía que solo porque la vieran tomando eso la tomarían en serio aquí?_ -pensó antes de soltar un bufido por lo bajo.  
Suspirando y preparándose mentalmente para una más que probable muy larga noche abrió la boca para hacer su pedido cuando, la voz más sexy que había escuchado en su muy corta vida sonó tras su espalda pidiendo un Whisky doble añejo enviandole una muy fuerte serie de estremecimientos con cada una de sus palabras.

_¡Oh mi Dior!_ ―fue todo lo que pensó.

Jamás registró como Santana lo había quedado mirando cuando él se olvidó por completo de cerrar su boca y se quedó idiotizado mirando la nada. Tampoco registró la mirada ―esa que haría temer a más de uno―, a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de él. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho podría haberla matado antes de abriera su maldita boca.

―Oh... Gracias por el dato Hummel ―ronroneó cerca de su oído antes de pararse y contonearse hacia quien estuviera detrás.

Y eso fue lo que lo despertó de su sueño onírico con esa voz de ensueño.

Maldita sea.

―Santana no te...

Demasiado tarde.

―Hmmm ¿Qué tal si me invitas un trago antes de irnos? ―dijo ella sin siquiera lucir mínimamente avergonzada por ser tan lanzada mientras enredaba un brazo a través del cuello del hombre y apretaba su cuerpo contra él.

Un hombre que sin dudas debería de estar prohibido para andar suelto entre simples mortales.

Mierda.

No había diseñadores suficientes en el mundo como para equiparar tal belleza de género. Y lo que llevaba... Sí. ilegal. Tenía que serlo.

Ese hombre era el sueño húmedo de cualquiera. lo sabía. Podía verlo. La atracción que emanaba hacia él y como toda esa manada de arrastradas comenzaba a pulular alrededor. Arrgg. Definitivamente iba a irse en cuanto pudiera y comer el helado más grande que pudiera encontrar. Esta NO era su noche.

―¿Qué tal si quitas tus manos de mi cuello y vuelves con quien hayas venido?

―Oh, eres de los difíciles ¿no?

―No lo creo. Mira, no tengo nada contra ti pero esta NO es una buena noche y quisiera estar tranquilo ¿Captas?

―Podría hacerte levantar el ánimo... y otras cosas, te lo aseguro...

―No. De en serio. Eres muy bonita y todo, me siento halagado, pero quiero estar solo y beber mi bebida en paz así que por favor, solo deja de molestar.

―Ja, eres uno de esos malditos snobs ricos que se creen dueños del mundo ¿verdad? No te creas tanto viejo, puedes llamar la atención ahora pero en unos años pagarás por estar con alguien como yo ―sentenció la morena con evidente fastidio por haber sido menospreciada.

Kurt no lamentaba ni un poco lo que de seguro le pasaría por haber molestado a aquel bello adonis moreno con esa furia de perra barata. De verdad, por lo menos debería de haberse retirado con estilo en vez de comenzar a armar una pequeña escena.

Rachel lo notó también sin dudas porque en medio segundo estaba a un lado de la morena tomándola por un codo con fuerza mientras que su rostro enviaba una sonrisa encantadora hacia el... adonis... Evidentemente tratando de enfriar las cosas antes de que se salieran de las manos.

―Mil disculpas señor, enseguida lo dejaremos tranquilo y... Lo siento, ella no está pasando un buen momen...

―Por favor, solo retírense. Están llamando la atención.

―Oh. Sí, bueno, segu...

―Maldi...

―Si no quiere terminar armando una verdadera escena y terminar siendo expulsada del local le recomiendo que NO termine esa frase señorita.

―¿Quién demo...?

―Santana, cariño ―dijo entonces el rubio con voz cansina llamando la atención de los tres―... estás armando un espectáculo de perras baratas. Reúne por favor la poca dignidad que te queda por hoy y ve al tocador con Rachel para ver si podemos rescatar lo que nos queda de noche ¿quieres?

―Hum...

―AHORA ―dijo él entonces ya mucho más serio dándole su mejor mirada de perra marca Hummel.

―Vamos ―urgió Rachel.

Tras un par de miradas mortales entre ambos solo necesitó enarcar una perfecta depilada ceja antes de que ella bufara ―muy poco elegantemente cabe añadir― y se fueran juntas.

Unos segundos de perfecto silencio -o al menos tanto silencio como podía haber entre dos personas en un lugar tan concurrido- ambos hombres fueron capaces de ver como ambas jóvenes desaparecían rumbo a unas escaleras.

_¡Oh Gaga! ¿Podía esta noche ir a peor?_ ―pensó soltando un quejido por lo bajo mientras se giraba para ponerse correctamente frente a la barra.

―Un martini dulce por favor ―dijo al primer camarero que pasó.

Sintiendo un ligero movimiento a su lado Kurt se atrevió a ver por el rabillo de su visión periférica. Un poco desconcertado cuando vio al moreno mirándolo a él.

_Oh, seguro que espera alguna especie de disculpa por el mal rato -_pensó malhumorado-_. Maldita Santana y su boca de camionero._

―Mmm... Lo siento, por lo de antes ―murmuró entonces girando levemente la cabeza. Tan solo lo suficiente como para que el hombre pudiera advertir que le hablaba a él sin siquiera invadir su espacio. Kurt sabía lo que era querer estar solo y en paz en un mal momento.

―No te disculpes. No fue tu culpa ¿verdad?

Él asintió y se dispuso a volver a su posición anterior. O al menos así fue hasta que esa voz siguió hablando.

―De todas formas lo siento también. No suelo ser tan descortés, es solo que es...

―...Un mal día. Sí, sé lo que es. No importa, estamos acostumbrados a que su boca nos meta en apuros casi siempre.

―No deberían ―añadió el moreno por lo bajo. Aún así Kurt lo escuchó y frunció ligeramente su muy humectado ceño.

―Lo sie... ―comenzó a disculparse el otro antes de ser interrumpido por él.

―No, probablemente no, pero ella es así y, bueno, por alguna incomprensible razón nos hemos acostumbrado a ella.

―Suele pasar.

―Aquí tiene señor.

―Oh, gracias ―dijo tomando la bebida que le ofrecía el camarero para darle un sorbo―. Mmm, está realmente bueno.

Sorprendentemente el camarero le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir y atender al siguiente cliente mientras Kurt se quedaba luciendo agradablemente sonrojado.

_Oh Gaga, oh Gaga, oh Gaga ¿Acaso aquel camarero le había guiñado? ¿A él?_

―Luces sorprendido ―dijo aquella perturbadora voz a su derecha.

―¿Disculpa?

―Nolan, te ha guiñado ―aclaró el hombre al ver la cara de confusión del más joven―, en su idioma significa que después del tercer trago te pasara una nota con su número.

Kurt frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando hacia donde iba la conversación. El hecho de que fuera Gay no significaba que iba a ir a encamarse con el primero que le hiciera caso... o le guiñara un ojo. Sí, de seguro que sirve mucho para su pobre autoestima personal pero, no gracias; él definitivamente no se iba a ir con el camarero después de solo tres copas.

―Oye, no quise ofenderte.

―No, no. No era eso.

―Si te molesta puedes decirle y punto. No se molestará te lo aseguro.

―No importa, es solo que... ¿Lo conoces?

―Algo ―dijo el hombre renuente.

―Mmm... Como sea. Esta no es mi noche así que solo terminaré esto ―dijo levantando su bebida tras otro pequeño sorbo―, y me iré a ver una buena película en mi sillón con helado y...

Una risa ronca y profunda interrumpió su pequeño monólogo de fantasía.

¡_Oh Dior, estaba haciendo el ridículo como nunca_!

―Gucci, no puedo creer que dijera eso ―se lamentó enterrando la cara en su mano, la cual estaba apoyada por el codo en la barra ante él... y de paso bloqueando su visión a ese maldito adonis que le hacía desconectar su cerebro de su boca al parecer.

―Hey, no tienes porqué po... ―comenzó a replicar el moreno para tratar de apaciguar un poco al joven que de pronto parecía como si se sintiera el ser más estúpido del planeta. Y sin dudas no lo era. Él había visto demasiado como para conocer a una persona con un par de miradas.

Sin embargo, alguien interrumpió muy formalmente lo que sea que el hombre fuera a decir.

―Lord Black, me han informado que alguien ha estado molestándolo, señor ¿podría indicarme quien es esa persona para que la invitemos a retirarse del establecimiento, señor?

Kurt, quien había girado automáticamente la cabeza ante el título formal utilizado para ver si de pronto podría conocer a alguien '_verdaderamente_' famoso, fue literalmente puesto en estado de shock, asombrado y ligeramente confundido, al ver a tres hombres -tres MUY grandes hombres-, rodeando a su adonis; inquietos y ligeramente preocupados al reconocer la situación, escaneando sin pausas en busca de cualquier posible amenaza. En opinión de él lucían algo paranoicos y, un solo pensamiento estúpido pasó volando por su mente: '_Vaya, que no alardeaba cuando decía que la sacarían del club ¿eh?'_

―Antoine, Liam, Malek. Todo está en perfecto orden, no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿de acuerdo? Fue solo un pequeño mal entendido menor.

―Pero señór, usted dijo...

―SÉ lo que dije ―contestó el otro más duramente de lo que de seguro pretendía a juzagar por sus facciones―. Lo siento chicos, es solo que hoy no ha sido un buen día ¿de acuerdo?

―Por supuesto milord.

―Antoine, ya te he dicho que...

―Por favor, no milord, ese es su título primero y se merece que se lo trate con el sumo respeto que conlleva.

El hombre solo sonrió de lado en una forma que para Kurt revelaba que habían mantenido esa discusión una infinidad de veces antes y luego asintió.

El moreno conocía a Antoine lo suficiente para saber que él se regía baj las reglas y el protcolo. Sin excepciones. Suspiró.

¿Acaso hasta tomar una copa iba a complicar su día? ―pensó un poco amargado.

―Bien, bien. De todas formas, relájense. Saben que sabrán si los necesito y que, por cierto, puedo arreglármelas muy bien solo. Solo, tomen algo yo invito. Yo solo me terminaré esta copa e iré a un privado detrás.

―Muy bien señor, estaremos cerca ―dijo Liam antes de que Antoine replicara.

Un segundo después ya no estaban a la vista. Algo bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que en comparación a Kurt ellos eran aún más grandes que Finn.

De acuerdo, su sueño húmedo de pronto no solo era sexy como el infierno sino que además tenía ese aura de, poder y atracción, muy al estilo James Bond de Pierce Brosman. Y ese conjunto... tenía que ser ilegal lucir tan malditamente bien estaba seguro de ello.

Kurt lo observó mirar hacia el lugar, escaneándolo todo con una mirada que indicaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba de lado, el codo derecho apoyado despreocupadamente contra la barra. La mano izquierda sosteniendo el vaso de brilloso cristal tallado con aquel líquido ambarino dentro. Vaso que fue acercándose a unos hermosos labios rosados y que captaron toda su atención sin siquiera notarlo.

Pero eso no era lo único, no. Con un pantalón de seda negra que detallaba escandalosamente cada músculo suyo que -si no se equivocaba-, era parte de un traje slim fit de tres piezas Prada de la colección de hacía dos meses y que entallaba sus largas y torneadas piernas cruzadas como si fuera una segunda piel. Una polera también entallada, sobria de color negro puro y una chaqueta de brillosa pana color camel de Gucci que a Kurt le daban ganas de agarrar y frotar su cara contra ella.

_Oh por Dior y De la Renta._

Amaba a un hombre bien vestido pero, esto, ¡esto era más de lo que su pobre corazón joven podía soportar! porque, si el hombre fuera, menos agraciado podría compensar ¡Pero no! El hombre llenaba perfectamente cada milímetro de tela. Una espalda ancha y brazos musculosos pero agradables, un torso que se notaba trabajado, cintura entallada, piernas de infarto. Y un rostro digno de cualquier deidad del Olimpo.

Kurt tuvo que pellizcarse -discretamente por supuesto-, para saber que en realidad este no era un sueño que le brindaba la comodidad de su Bruce.

Su rostro. Suspiró. Moreno y ligeramente bronceado. Facciones curtidas que hablaban de alguien que ha vivido mucho pero que a la vez mostraban una jovialidad inusual. Un pelo que solo podía calificarse como 'pelo sexo', ondeado y completamente negro.

Y unos ojos verdes tan brillantes que lo encandilaron.

Unos ojos que brillaban más que las esmeraldas mismas.

Unos ojos que estaban clavados en los suyos.

― ¡Ahhhh! ―chilló muy poco dignamente.

El hombre enarcó una ceja. Al parecer le divertía.

― ¿He pasado la inspección? ―comentó como si nada antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

Kurt agradecía seriamente que la iluminación del lugar fuera lo suficientemente apagada para ocultar el tono carmín que cubrió su cara, y seguramente hasta su cuello por la cantidad de bochorno que sentía.

¿Cómo iba a dibujar hora el hecho de que seguramente el otro lo había visto comérselo con la mirada por quién sabe cuanto tiempo?

Nervioso, mordió su labio bajando el rostro.

_Dior... ¿porqué demonios la tierra no se abría cuando uno lo necesitaba?_

* * *

**Lo siento por quienes esperaban algún capi de otra historia pero simplemente TENÍA que salir! Llevo teniendo ideas sobre esta pareja desde hace más de un mes y no había escrito nada hasta ahora porque no quería ponerme aun más trabajos incompletos pero... ayer fue un hermoso día en el cual me puse al día con GLEE y bueno... fue demasiado... ODIO a BLAINE así que sory para quien aun simpatice con él pero no verán nada lindo por aquí con su nombre. ADAM, sí, está bien y todo pero prefiero con mucho esta pareja ;)**

**De cualquier forma tenía idea de que fuera OS pero por como voy terminaría siendo demasiado largo =/ así que prefiero cortar.**

**RATED: puse M porque, bueno, siempre pongo M creo... pero esta vez SI ES QUE hay lemmon voy a avisar en el cap y a dar un indicativo de donde empieza y termina porque no estoy segura de si les guste... me avisan ok? **

**Por cierto ¿QUIEREN LEMMON O LO EVITO DEL TODO?**

**Estoy jugando con las edades pero creo que lo mejor será dejar la real de cada uno. Sé que será mucha diferencia así que estoy viendo como lo manejo. Si tienen ideas son más que agradecidas.**

**Por cierto, si aman esta pareja les aviso que estoy haciendo traducciones de OS... por ahora son solo de rated K, K+ y T, pero son tan lindos que valen la pena... Me gustaría hacer una de un long fic pero ya tengo demasiado y sería comprometerme y decepcionarlas con muy lentas actualizaciones así que nop, por ahora no.**

**Bien, esto se extendió demás así que solo voy a agradecerles de antemano por leer y decirles nos leemos...**

**Besos y cuídense ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Un mal día

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Aviso que esto surge a partir de ver el final del capítulo 17 de la cuarta temporada de GLEE y no cumple con el epílogo de HP y las reliquias de la muerte así que considérense advertidos de si hay cosas como Spoilers o lo que sea.**

* * *

**N/A: En este cap verán que uso bastante la **_cursiva**, **_**esto es para los pensamientos o algunos recuerdos y momentos retrospectivos. Espero que no se mareen y les guste el cap ;) See'ya...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**"Un mal día"**

No era un buen día. Para nada. Este era un muy mal, mal día para él -y lamentablemente-, para muchos de los que lo rodeaban.

Lo peor era que, como todo lo que el tiempo hace relativo, éste terminado siendo un día insoportablemente largo y abrumador.

Y con el maldito transcurrir de las horas lo único que hacía era ir a peor.

Mal, mal día.

PÉSIMO.

HORRIBLE.

Había sido despertado a la absurda hora de las 4:06 am por un -al parecer-, muy borracho Dylan, su ex desde hace más de un mes. Una llamada en verdad desesperante que, si no fuera porque estaba completamente seguro de que si le cortaba el muy estúpido seguiría insistiendo hasta la muerte de uno o de otro ya le habría colgado al segundo de haber escuchado su jodida voz.

Primero fueron súplicas de perdón.

Seguidos rápidamente por sus gritos indignados por no hacerlo.

Luego vino el patético llanto con falsas y penosas excusas en las que terminaba echándole la culpa a él de su propio engaño por dejarlo tanto de lado.

_¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba a comer ese cuento y a aceptarlo por una especie de retorcida culpa? NO. Definitivamente no. Él ya había soportado demasiados engaños, fracasos y todos los demás derivados por dejarse llevar por la maldita culpa. Hubo un momento de quiebre en el que dijo basta y NO iba a quebrarse por este idiota que ciertamente no valía ni el sentido de escucharlo -_pensó sintiendo la creciente ira reunirse dentro de él.

Después vino la furia. Gritándole que ÉL era un idiota por no perdonarlo, que él lo amaba y... bueno, ahí se le acabó el teatro cuando tuvo que cortar el diálogo como pobre copia de guión de telenovela cuando una voz ronca y muy evidentemente masculina gritó de fondo muy claramente un: '_Dylan, amor, ven a la cama que mañana tenemos trabajo muñeco'_

Recién entonces fue cuando él pudo tomar la interrupción a su favor.

—Dylan '_muñeco_' —enfatizó entonces para aclararle que sin dudas sí había escuchado al otro—, Espero dejarte esto en claro de una buena vez porque ya no quiero este tipo de cosas en un futuro ¿de acuerdo? No te perdoné antes y no lo voy a hacer ni ahora ni luego. Ahora bien, si ya terminaste de hacer este burdo teatro barato voy a regresar a dormir. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo y, por cierto, NO vuelvas a llamarme, tú en verdad NO quieres verme enojado. Adiós Dylan.

Ni bien colgó el auricular se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó muy quieto mirando el techo con la poca luz que entraba por entre las rendijas de la persiana en el medio de la noche. Escuchando lejanos ruidos de autos y los primeros cantares de los pájaros.

Oh sí, el modelito sin dudas habría extrañado las caras salidas y los caprichos consentidos. Y por sobre todo, su hermosa billetera de cuero importado.

Como fuera, él no iba a saber nada más del otro yo, estaba seguro de ello. Después de todo, el otro sabía como se manejaba con las personas que lo molestaban.

Sin embargo y muy a su pesar, una vez que la furia se fue el sueño no regresó. El hermoso sueño tranquilo y reparador que estaba teniendo se fue al garete con esa maldita llamada así que, después de dar un par de vueltas decidió simplemente ponerse en movimiento.

Era definitivamente una mala cosa que estuviera en un hotel en estos momentos. Él extrañaba la independencia de una casa propia y, por sobre todo, extrañaba el hecho de poder ir sin demoras ni pudores al gimnasio que tenía en cualquiera de ellas cuando y como se le daba la gana.

En este hotel, el encargado del gimnasio lo abría a partir de las seis... y eso ya era mucho tiempo de espera para él.

Esperaba que su corredor de bienes raíces le consiguiera pronto una casa apropiada para sus comodidades.

Mientras tanto decidió darse una ducha rápida -apenas como para despejarse-, y al terminar buscó, acomodó y leyó un par de documentos antes de darse por vencido y comenzar a hacer estiramientos sobre una alfombra mullida enfrente de la cama de aquella espaciosa habitación ya que a pesar de ahora estar más tranquilo, la llamada de antes de verdad lo había puesto inquieto e intranquilo. Necesitaba descargar energía. Preferentemente con algo de boxeo.

Sorprendentemente al mirar nuevamente el reloj notó alegremente que eran las 5:47. Decidido se vistió con unos pantalones de chandal y una camiseta de mangas cortas medio ajustada que le resultaba muy cómoda.

Su humor se fue al traste cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el que se suponía debía abrir el gimnasio no mostraba ni señales. Cabreado ya en más de un sentido se dirigió como una tromba a la recepción solo para encontrarla vacía también. Sí, así comenzó su día. Al final resultó que, después de molestar a unos cuantos sin importarle ya la hora y unas cuantas llamadas más para verificar todo, tanto la recepcionista como el instructor encargado se hallaban muy a gusto encerrados en una habitación en desuso retozando como dos críos hormonales de secundaria. Idiotas ¿Acaso no sabían que los pasillos llevaban cámaras?

Como fuera. A pesar de encontrar algo de retribución al ver a ambas personas siendo severamente reprendidas por el gerente -uno de los que había levantado de su descanso-, y más que un posible despido para el instructor ya que al parecer esta no era la primera falta, él estaba molesto. Sumamente molesto. Cabreado.

Con todo el lío, la búsqueda y el reto, él había perdido tiempo precioso y ya entonces se encontraba maldiciendo mientras regresaba a prisas a su habitación para cambiarse apropiadamente para la primera reunión del día.

Para la cual no pudo evitar llegar más de quince minutos tarde debido a que su chofer no pudo evitar el maravilloso tráfico matutino.

¿Ya había dicho que el día fue HORRIBLE?

Pues lo fue. Un completo asco.

La primera reunión resultó ser una burla.

La '_señora_' pretendía que, lo que ella seguramente denominaba '_seducción_', fuera algo tan increíble que nublara su juicio empresarial y firmara aquel acuerdo absurdo de contrato. Claro, habría funcionado mejor si; primero, él no fuera gay exclusivo ya desde hacía un tiempo; segundo, que en realidad estuvieran ellos solos en la dichosa reunión y no con su asesor y abogado mientras que ella estaba sola; y tercero -y quizás lo más importante-, fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer un contrato que no fuera tan condenadamente notorio en sus fines.

Quizás. Muy probablemente no.

Y después de aquel desastroso comienzo todo fue simplemente cuesta abajo como si fuera un precioso castillo de naipes en medio de un tifón.

Su secretario, al aún no conocerlo en persona, cometió el grave error de suponer que era un simple trabajador más que vagaba al verlo salir de la oficina de su asesor y le habló y trató con aquel aire de superioridad que siempre le recordaba a Draco o Lucius Malfoy diciendo que "en vista de que el jefe no estaba él era sin lugar a dudas la persona a cargo y que no iba a tolerar gente vagando por SU oficina para terminar '_ordenándole_' que fuera y le trajera un café descafeinado". Rápido.

Rápido, así fue.

Fue despedido unos veinte minutos después mientras gritaba al supervisor de recursos humanos que le consiguiera una persona malditamente eficiente que no se creyera el jodido jefe y respetara su trabajo para el final del día o él también iba a seguirle.

Y así continuó el día; entre furiosas reprimendas a empleados que, pensando que porque el jefe no solía estar en la empresa y no lo conocían en persona, podían llegar a salirse con la suya en las cosas más patéticas que pudo ver. Y eso sin contar a la parva de ineptos que lo habían querido fregar con contratos o asociaciones fraudulentas pensando que él era tan solo un mocoso en medio de un trabajo de hombres.

Malditos ignorantes. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando demostró que él conocía al derecho y al revés cada una de las implicaciones de todos los negocios que le nombraron.

Si esos idiotas supieran verdaderamente quién era y qué había sido de su vida desde que nació seguramente no tendrían ni siquiera el valor de asomarse a un kilómetro de él.

Mientras se dirigía a su oficina él se permitió recordar partes de su pasado no tan pisado.

_Heredero de las casas más nobles de la sociedad mágica, había sorprendido a todos al terminar la dichosa escuela de Hogwarts para comenzar a hacerse cargo los asuntos políticos que conllevaban sus títulos y que, al no haber sabido de ellos hasta una edad casi adulta y en medio de una guerra mágica no había tenido ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Fue entonces cuando, con el duro asesoramiento de los Gobblins pudo ser capaz de manejar con cierta competencia la mayoría de los aspectos como inversiones, asociaciones, sus votos en los asientos del Winzengamot -haciendo validar cada uno de ellos-... e incluso comenzar a conocer y a veces decidir el curso de unos cuantos negocios muggles._

_Como heredero Potter; que contaba con más de veinticinco inversiones en el mundo mágico y más de cuarenta en el mundo muggle. Negocios tan variados como intrépidos y que, curiosamente, se mantenían activos y muy lucrativos en ambos lados._

_Como heredero Black; que contaba con más de cincuenta inversiones en el mundo mágico y apenas diez en el mundo muggle -no es que le extrañara, la familia Black era claramente conocida por haber despreciado todo aquello proveniente de ellos. y solo Sirius había sido tolerante de ellos, aunque sin tiempo o poder para hacer más negocios con ellos._

_Como heredero Griffindor; cosa que le había asustado sobremanera al enterarse luego de un estudio de herencia de sangre. No había tantos negocios porque muchos se habían perdido en la guerra pero los que quedaban eran más bien estratégicamente políticos. No había negocios muggles._

_Como heredero de Slytherin; sí, otro gran shock. En este caso era solo heredero por parte de magia por lo que podía disponer de los objetos de las cámaras pero no así del dinero que estaba siempre dispuesto para quien siguiera el linaje. Cosa que parecía ser bastante difícil de que apareciera en algún momento..._

_Como fuera._

_Su educación mágica continuó bajo las maestras manos de los ingeniosos duendes por casi tres años en los cuales él había cambiado. Quizás demasiado._

_Quisiera decir que fue gradual o que fue como consecuencia de la adrenalina post guerra... pero lo cierto era que no. En el transcurso de huir por un año con sus amigos, siempre pendientes de su vida, tras la batalla, y el después. No, él se dio cuenta de que no quería pelear más._

_Ya no._

Y esa fue la primer gran malditamente buena decisión de su vida -pensó orgulloso perdido en su lejanía.

_Causó grandes revuelos y algunas personas hasta se indignaron cuando anunció sin miedo o duda que él NO iba a seguir para el curso de auror tal y como había anunciado por la mitad del tiempo en su vida mágica. Fue una noticia que guardó en secreto hasta el día de su graduación aún a pesar de ya llevar más de nueve meses bajo la secreta tutela de los duendes. Él quería evitar esa situación. Esos gritos indignados y furiosos de Ron y la mirada de tristeza y cierta reprobación de Hermione. Miradas que lo acusaban de estar separando al 'Trío dorado'. Pero ellos no lo entendían. Ya no habría trío dorado, ya no estarían peleando por vivir un día más, ahora sería simplemente un grupo de amigos más y no la esperanza de un mundo que no sabía arreglar sus problemas a tiempo y que luego dependía de jóvenes inexpertos y adolescentes._

_Por una vez en su vida era él quien veía más allá._

_Él no iba a encasillarse en un puesto de auror donde los cambios eran mínimos y lentos._

_Al haber estado estudiando todas las leyes, reformas y su papel como señor de cuatro casas, se dio cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de que el cambio que necesitaba el mundo mágico era urgente. Justo ahora; justo en ese momento en donde él representaba tanto para muchos, su influencia estaba en auge y donde sus opiniones serían tomadas en cuenta._

_Era realista, no sería fácil. Pero él estaba decidido, y quienes lo conocían sabían que cuando él se decidía a algo era muy difícil que no consiguiera resultados esperados._

_Así fue como en el transcurso de cinco años a partir de su graduación, él finalmente se había convertido en todo un señor de sus casas y se convirtió en una de las personas más influyentes del mundo mágico. Ayudando a promover y aprobar leyes e incluso discutió con altos funcionarios para erradicar algunas._

_Era una suerte que el nuevo ministro de magia fuera tan del gusto y agrado suyo. El ex auror Kingsley tenía sin duda un muy buen sentido de justicia y no se dejaba cegar por prejuicios banales como la edad o la antigua casa de escuela. Allí bajo su mando cada asistente demostraba su valía con lo mejor de sí si es que quería quedarse con su puesto de trabajo._

Tenía que recordar hacerle pronto una visita y ver como iba todo -pensó mientras se sentaba en el borde de unos grandes ventanales y miraba al bullicio de aquella tremenda ciudad. La jungla de cemento.

_Fue en honor a su padrino honorífico, Remus Lupin, que él peleó con uñas y dientes por obtener más derechos e integración para los hombres lobo._

_Fue en honor a su madre que él convenció uno a uno a cada opositor sobre la ley de integrar antes a los niños al mundo mágico para que la diferencia entre ambos mundos no fuera tan abismal y abrumadora._

_Fue en honor a Severus Snape que él difundió en cada entrevista la dura vida que había llevado ese hombre al que alguna vez odió y que en realidad dio tanto por él y la causa._

_Y, extrañamente, fue él quien promovió y básicamente sustentó una ley en honor a Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort._

_Una ley que pedía asistencia apta para todos aquellos niños que se hallaban perdidos y asustados en el mundo muggle sin nadie que les explicara que era lo que les pasaba. Exigiendo que se estudiara a las familias ante el primer brote mágico para evitar que quedaran bajo el cuidado de personas que los odiaran o temieran o que terminaran en orfanatos donde el miedo y la intolerancia les hiciera ver lo peor de ese mundo._

_Él fue el portavoz de la mayor campaña en el mundo mágico y era el centro de una completa reforma._

_Si tuvo que contar los pormenores de su patética vida con los Dursley para conmover lo hacía. Si tenía que contar la dura infancia de Riddle lo hacía. Si tenía que dar su libre opinión al respecto lo hacía._

_Él tenía objetivos claros para ese mundo que de pronto comprendió que se hallaba atascado y terriblemente atrasado._

_Fue un tramo largo y agotador... pero lo consiguió._

_Consiguió que ahora las leyes fueran más tolerantes con aquellas criaturas que consideraban oscuras y que, irónicamente, condenaban a la oscuridad._

_Consiguió que los niños tuvieran tutores mágicos o incluso una escuela elemental de magia que comenzaba a los siete años como apoyo y soporte para aquellos que venían del mundo muggle y no conocían ninguna de las contumbres de magos._

_Consiguió que ahora hubiera una completa sección en el ministerio dedicada a estudiar y encontrar a cualquier niño con su primer brote mágico al que enseguida encontraban y ponían bajo supervisión del ministerio para visitas no programadas con la esperanza de que los padres cumplieran con sus funciones. Si los padres demostraban el menor indicio de rechazo el niño sería quitado de la familia y obliviatada para colocar luego al infante en un nuevo programa de adopción por una familia mágica previamente aprobada o en su defecto, en uno de los nuevos orfanatos mágicos en el cual tendrían no solo maestros y cuidadores, sino también sanadores y algunas clases menores._

_Si en el camino él vio que sus amigos se sentían algo intimidados por él y su nueva demostración de independencia y fuerza, él no dijo nada._

_Y si él notó como Ginny quiso de pronto ser la señora Potter lo más pronto posible, tampoco lo dijo._

_No fue sorpresa entonces cuando apenas dos meses después apareció una furiosa Molly a reclamarle por no casarse con su Ginny después de dejarla en estado._

_Fue una muy bochornosa tarde frente al ministerio._

_Y fue aún más bochornosa cuando él con toda la calma -y ocultando muy bien la pena, furia y decepción-, dijo que de seguro era un error porque él aún no se había acostado con ella._

_Y así era. Llámenle tonto, cursi o lo que fuera. Pero, en su cabeza, él siempre había tenido la absurda idea de hacerle el amor por primera vez en su noche de bodas._

Con un demonio, aún ahora él sentía su sangre bullir de furia al recordar el dolor de la traición a sus sueños...

_No es que fuera un santo. Era hombre después de todo. Pero él había soñado y fantaseado con ello... y ahora era dolorosamente claro que para Ginny obviamente no era suficiente._

_Pensar que estaba esperando el próximo cumpleaños de la pelirroja para proponerle fue solo apenas un poco peor._

_Las revistas de todo el mundo mágico se hicieron el mes con los rumores... y solo apenas cuando empezaban a acallar comenzaron otra vez al conseguir -nunca supo como-, los resultados de paternidad que se había obligado a hacerse en favor a los Weasleys._

_Ron no le habló por meses. Hermione igual, aunque si se la encontraba charlaban un poco. Pero ya nada era como antes. Algo se había roto y al parecer lo de Ginny solo fue el quiebre final._

_Por otro lado, él se había hecho bastante cercano a Bill por medio de los Gobblins, y en consecuencia a Fleur con quienes se juntaba a cenar de vez en cuando en ahora una muy remodelada Grimauld Place. Incluso a veces se reuniría con Charlie cuando el feroz domador venía de visita._

_A veces pasaría a visitar a George por su tienda y otras vendría el pelirrojo de visita cuando los recuerdos del lugar le pesaban demasiado._

_También mantenía encuentros con Luna y Neville quienes estaban entonces prontos a casarse y, muy extrañamente, con Draco Malfoy, quien luego de haber cumplido arresto domiciliario por un año regresó al mundo mágico como un hombre maduro y no como el chiquillo caprichoso que alguna vez había tenido el infortunio de conocer. El hecho de tener que hacer frente al mundo como el nuevo patriarca de la familia mientras que Lucius estaba en Azkaban tuvo mucho que ver. Sí, Lucius tendría que cumplir con quince años en Azkaban mientras que su esposa e hijo solo tendrían arresto domiciliario por no tener grandes cargos sobre ellos. Un año y casi la mitad de todas las posesiones Malfoy fue un golpe duro para la familia._

_Pronto el rubio se convirtió en uno de sus mayores apoyos políticos y en los negocios que compartían por sociedad. Y quizás demasiado pronto terminó convirtiéndose también en un gran consejero de finanzas... e incluso tuvo su momento en que llegaron a ser algo más._

_Draco fue su primera pareja seria del mismo sexo, o tan seria como puede ser un arreglo de amigos con beneficios para aquellos días que estaban estresados. Las únicas condiciones para ambos fue la exclusividad por el tiempo que durase y ninguna escena ya fuera en público o privado._

_Lamentablemente ambos decidieron cortar por lo sano y distanciarse físicamente de manera sexual cuando vieron que realmente se estaban involucrando más allá de lo conveniente. Fue muy bueno mientras duró y nunca jamás nadie lo supo salvo ellos. Y no, no es que confiaran en la palabra del otro sino más bien en la inquebrantable que habían hecho antes de empezar con ello._

_Por suerte la camaradería y naciente amistad que habían formado no se vio afectada para nada. Si es más que en realidad los hizo más unidos y conocedores del otro. Esos pequeños detalles que solo una persona que te conoce en todo momento y de todas las formas podría saber. Cosas tontas que conformaban la totalidad de una persona. Y Draco como buen Slytherin que aún era había aprendido muchísimo del moreno. Lo que le sorprendió luego al rubio fue que el pequeño león era en realidad una solapada serpiente ya que , la verdad sea dicha, el moreno le había calado al dedillo muchas más cosas de las que hubiera creído nunca._

_Aprendieron que era algo cómodo estar con una persona que les conociera tanto y decidieron disfrutar de ello. Divirtiéndose en grande ante el shock que tuvo el mundo mágico cuando los veía tan bien y confiados al salir en público._

_Las especulaciones obviamente volaron pero por suerte nadie nunca comprobó nada más que su amistad._

Suspirando, él finalmente se alejó de la ventana. Ahora tan solo le quedaba revisar un par de informes para dos reuniones del día siguiente y firmar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder retirarse. Lo más probable es que optara por ir a algún lugar a tomar una copa... necesitaba descargarse de ese día tan condenadamente estresante.

_Sin embargo, si no se contaba ese arreglo con el rubio la realidad era que él no había estado nunca en una relación seria como la que había estado con la pelirroja. No sentía ningún deseo de arriesgarse de nuevo a que le taimaran de semejante manera. Se podría decir que había desarrollado una especie de fobia al hecho de estar en una relación seria y formal con cualquiera, así que él solo disfrutaba de algunos ligues de una noche o, si la persona estaba realmente buena y agradable podría optar por ofrecerle una relación corta y nada formal con la única condición de exclusividad que muchos tomaron gustosos mientras duraba mientras que otros -y lamentablemente la gran mayoría-, optarían por acortar su tiempo a su lado al intentar seducirlo o comprometerlo a algo de largo plazo._

_Su último acompañante le duró casi tres meses -una barbaridad según sus propios tiempos-, pero sinceramente el modelito tenía un muy buen cuerpo que sabía usar de una forma que dejaba a un súcubo hecho una burla. Era una lástima que hubiera sido tan codicioso y arrogante como para pensar que por durar más le permitiría lo que fuera._

_Y como ya habían sido casi dos meses de su 'separación' el moreno había aprovechado y ligado ya unas cuantas veces. Principalmente hombres y tan solo una joven que debería de haber tenido algún pariente veela porque en verdad era demasiado hermosa para solo ser una simple muggle. Los hombres solían ser menos complicados en la mañana después y más complacientes al aceptar el acuerdo que las mujeres. Había perdido el gusto por ellas cuando se encontró con más y más utilizando el truco de haber quedado embarazada o intentar colarle alguna poción de amor. No, no tenía ganas de pasar por ello cada maldita vez que quería un polvo, así que las dejaba para alguna noche especial o ligue de una noche._

Fue por todo eso que él respiró hondo y se permitió cerrar los ojos con satisfacción cuando vio el último papel listo y firmado antes de pararse y tomar su saco y portafolio.

Era una verdadera pena que no pudiera aparecerse. Odiaba quedar atascado en el transito loco de esa ciudad. Demasiados gritos. Demasiado humo. Y muchos, muchos bocinazos que le daban ganas de solo cruciar a alguien... y sí, no era algo que no hubiera hecho, pero de nuevo, cuando uno esta peleando por vivir cada día uno va perdiendo un poco la moral en esos aspectos. ¡Era una maldita guerra por Merlín! resopló.

Finalmente su chofer tuvo el ingenio de esquivar las grandes conmegloraciones y, aunque tardó un par de minutos más no le importó, fue mucho más tranquilo. Liam -uno de sus guardaespaldas viajaba de copiloto dando indicaciones como si fuera un maldito GPS-. El hombre tenía una memoria de la ostia -como dirían los españoles-, respecto a cada lugar al que iban.

Sí, de seguro sonaba extraño de que '_el héroe del mundo mágico'_ fuera por allí con unos malditos guardaespaldas -porque encima tenía más de uno-, pero esa fue una especie de 'imposición' o más bien un ruego solapado de parte del ministro de magia cuando él anunció que debía salir por un tiempo del mundo mágico y atender de manera más activa unos cuantos negocios muggles. Cosa que probablemente se extendiera por un par de años teniendo en cuenta que quería realizar unos cuantos viajes ahora que sentía que todos sus proyectos estaban bien encaminados o incluso finalizados.

Kingsley argumentó con fervor el hecho de que al estar en el mundo muggle era preferible que fuera con dichos custiodos que correr el riesgo de soltar magia frente a algún muggle por un descuido y que, de todas formas, siendo que iba a aparecer como una persona aristocrática de alta alcurnia él debería de seguir los estándares y bla bla bla... Lo cierto es que él se había desconectado luego de todo eso.

De todas formas no estaba tan mal. Antoine, Liam y Malek eran en verdad buena compañía... y sabían del mundo mágico, cosa que lo dejaba tranquilo. Antoine era una cuarta parte elfo y Malek había tenido un centauro como bisabuela... él jamás preguntó como había llegado un humano a relacionarse con una de esas criaturas. Liam era simplemente un Squib que había complementado su falta de magia con el aprendizaje intensivo de cuantas artes marciales salieran. Él los respetaba a cada uno por ellos y sus linajes. Él no tenía problemas con nada de ello y así se los dijo en cuanto se los presentaron.

Así que ahí estaba ahora... Unas dos horas después de dejar la oficina. Intentando beber una buena copa de Whisky de calidad... cuando una vez más el destino tenía que venir a joderle la fiesta.

La muchacha sin dudas se encontraba despechada por algo, pero él no tenía ganas ni paciencia para hacerle de psicólogo así que, antes de que realmente pudiera enojarse optó por advertirle.

Grata sorpresa se llevó cuando uno de sus acompañantes tuvo el suficiente ingenio de ponerla en su lugar con unas cuantas correctas palabras.

Un acompañante definitivamente masculino... y evidentemente gay.

Y uno muy, muy endiabladamente apuesto.

Si querer pensar mucho en el porqué de su atracción inmediata a este joven -porque era dolorosamente claro de que era unos buenos par de años más joven que él-. El moreno se decidió a seguir sus instintos y comenzó a entablar una charla casual con él, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro por la incómoda interrupción de sus custodios por si eso de pronto intimidaba al joven... Y sonriendo divertido -como no lo había hecho en un par de varios días-, cuando al girar para encararlo se lo encontró comiéndoselo con la mirada y repasando con su luminosa mirada azulada cada parte de su cuerpo.

Él enarcó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

― ¿He pasado la inspección? -dijo con voz profunda e íntima mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, tanteando el terreno y disfrutando enormemente de aquella adorable reacción en el joven. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y la mordedura del labio inferior eran unos toques tan inocentes como solapadamente seductores.

Y él pronto se encontró deseando probar esos labios y descubrir hasta donde el sonrojo podría llegar a terminar.

* * *

**Muajajajajajaaa... ñ_ñ**

**Soy una maldita lo sé... Q les pareció el capi? Pensé que me había extendido mucho e ido por las ramas pero, como aún no tengo decidido si será un short o long fic pensé que sería bueno darle una buena base... por si las moscas =)**

**Ahora, espero y opinen; ¿Prefieren que haga solo uno o dos capis más o que lo siga un poco más? Tengo varias ideas en ambos casos así que eso no creo que sea drama, el tema es que no logro decidirme =/**

**Como sea; Besotes y cuídense mucho**

**Nos leemos en el próx ;)**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí abajo verán una estrofa de una canción de The Fray, no es necesariamente el tema del cap pero le queda. Por si no les gusta he escuchado otros también como: **Undisclossed Desires** de **MUSE** y las versiones** IT'S TIME, SMOOTH CRIMINAL Y TOXIC de GLEE** (sobre todo después de los** *.*.***)

* * *

**"I see you there don't know where you come from, unawhere the stare from someone.  
Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And i want you...  
¿What's your name? Cause I have to know it,  
you let me in and begin to show it..."**

**"Te veo allí, no sé de donde vienes, inconsciente de la mirada de alguien,  
no parece importarte que te vi y te quiero...  
¿Cómo te llamas? Porque tengo que saberlo,  
me dejas entrar y comienzas a mostrarte..."**

**SAY WHEN _(The Fray)_**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Decisiones"**

**.**

Kurt se quería morir. Él estaba actuando como una especie de estúpida colegiala ¡Y había pasado mucho maldito tiempo desde que él se había sentido así de alguna manera! Hacía mucho que no se había puesto tan malditamente nervioso como para sucumbir a actuar como tal.

Demasiado. Y eso ya de por sí le descolocó. Él obviamente no quería actuar así.

_¡Oh por Gaga! ¡Si acaso ya se encontraba apenas sobre sus próximos veintiuno! Arrgg..._

Él siempre había tenido a bien el considerarse una persona madura, y según lo que su padre y conocidos cercanos decían, así era -hecho por lo cual se alegraba y enorgullecía de sí mismo enormemente-. Ahora bien, esto era solo cuestión de recordárselo y actuar como tal en consecuencia antes de terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a esta maravilla de hombre.

Claro que todo esa sería mucho más fácil si tan solo aquel sexy adonis dejara de mirarlo de '_esa_' manera -sea cual sea que fuera. Realmente, nadie tenía derecho a tener una mierda de mirada tan condenadamente intensa.

Rehuyendo de esa dichosa desconcertante mirada, Kurt decidió cortar por lo sano y tomar una vez más su elegante copa para darle un muy necesitado trago ya que de pronto tenía la garganta reseca como si hubiera masticando y tragando arena.

_'Ahh... Perfecto'_ -pensó saboreando aquel dulce sabor seco. Hasta que finalmente logró reunir un poco de su antiguo coraje -uno que parecía haberlo abandonado hacía bastante y sin que siquiera lo notara-, se decidió a responder... aun sin mirar.

—Pues realmente creo que sí. Quiero decir... el equipo que trae puesto es una completa maravilla. No solo es actual, modesto y elegante sino que además es una muy buena combinación de las mejores telas y marcas —dijo Kurt seriamente antes de detenerse a escuchar la celestial risa del moreno junto a él.

—Parece ser que realmente sabes de moda ¿No? —dijo entonces el hombre a la ligera.

A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por alto el cambio de pronombre entre ellos. Ahora era el '_tú_'.

Los ojos aún sin encontrarse.

Él asintió.

—No solo es que me gusta. Me fascina. Literalmente. Desde pequeño he tenido debilidad por la moda. Es más, hasta hace muy poco tuve la suerte de encontrarme trabajando a tiempo completo como asistente de la editora en jefa de la revista Vogue.

—¿_Vogue_? —preguntó el otro. Y si Kurt hubiera girado la cabeza en ese momento y dignado a encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos verde esmeralda, se hubiera dado cuenta y preguntado en consecuencia por aquel brillo extraño que había nacido en ellos.

—Ajá. En verdad lo extraño —dijo en tono bajo y a medio suspiro—... ¡Pero está bien!... Quiero decir, mmm —el rió de pronto. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso al tener esa 'ligera' sensación de tener que explicarse en mayor detalle a este atractivo, pero aún desconocido—. Sabes, realmente era mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón. El entrar a una prestigiosa escuela de arte y conseguir un nombre. Triunfar en Brodway y aparecer en carteleras junto a grandes artistas... así que realmente estuve muy decepcionado de mí mismo cuando en el momento clave, las cartas llegaron y yo no fui aceptado. Terminé como uno más del montón, terminando la escuela, con un par de sueños rotos y una carta de NYADA con la típica frase de _'Lo lamentamos pero, bla, bla, bla...'_. Y aún así no me rendí. No podía hacerlo, así que vine aquí junto a una amiga que si logró entrar dispuesto a forjarme un lugar en esta bestialidad de ciudad por mérito propio. Quizás fui ingenuo o algo loco al pretenderlo pero no me arrepiento —dijo suspirando mientras movía su copa y removía la pequeña cereza que había quedado casi en el fondo con el resto de la poca bebida que le quedaba. No hubo forma de evitar sentir nostalgia—. Dejé todo atrás al venir aquí sin siquiera algo específico a seguir, pero lo conseguí. Primero logré entrar en un trabajo que era como un sueño hecho realidad. La moda, los artistas, los famosos, las tendencias; el saber y conocer gente que en mi vida había pensado cruzar a pesar de mis sueños de estrellato —comentó con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de su memoria mientras el moreno solo lo miraba, intentando descifrar el enigma en el que este joven se estaba convirtiendo. Una intriga... Y su curiosidad siempre había resultado ser su mayor problema—... Pero, hace poco, bueno, finalmente logré entrar a NYADA y es genial, de veras...

—... Solo que ya no parece tan '_genial_' como se sentía antes...

No fue una pregunta, fue una observación simple hecha afirmación de una persona que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno, no, de verdad es genial... y ha sido mi sueño desde '_siempre_' y, ahora...

—Sé lo que quieres decir, pero a veces los sueños cambian. A veces avisan, y muchas otras no, así que lo único que le queda a uno es analizar sus opciones y basarse en aquellas que le hagan sentir la mayor felicidad. Lo que realmente creo que deberías cuestionarte, ya sea ahora o en el momento en el que decidas hacerle frente, es cual de ellas te satisface más. Con cual sientes mayor plenitud. Sí, puede ser difícil elegir, pero una vez hecho, lo que hagas solo te hará feliz y ya no lo sentirás como si de pronto fuera una imposición o incluso una carga. Creo que eso es lo peor que te puede pasar porque terminarías odiando algo que sabes que en otro momento amaste. Sobra decir que es solo mi humilde opinión —agregó el hombre al final con la mayor suavidad que el ruido del local le permitía usar.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio de pensamientos profundos.

Uno con la seguridad de los recuerdos fantasmales de tantas duras elecciones hechas.

El otro con las dudas e incertidumbres evidentes que surgían de saber que ésta era una decisión que marcaría el rumbo de su vida.

Desafiándose a sí mismo.

Después de unos minutos mientras ambos terminaban sus respectivas bebidas en silencio, ambos hombres pensaban en como retomar el hilo de la charla una vez más. Quizás pasar a algo más trivial y ligero como para medir reacciones y catar el ambiente que de pronto parecía haberse establecido entre ellos... Pensamiento que quedó truncado al escuchar la -todavía un poco gangosa-, voz de Rachel a solo unos pasos de Kurt.

_Por Merlín._

_Oh Prada._

**_*.*.*_**

Kurt se hallaba aburrido. Tremenda y soberanamente aburrido.

Maaaaaaal.

Su humor de perra estaba al límite. Y él estaba simplemente mal. Con todo.

El lugar estaba comenzando a apestar sus maravillosas ropas con olor a humo artificial y, aún peor, de cigarrillo. La música estaba deasiado alta y ya no podía escuchar ni siquiera lo que pensaba porque la cabeza le estaba retumbando a cada golpe que resonaba de los altos parlantes que... ¡Oh, maravilla de maravillas! ¡Estaban a solo unos cuantos malditos pasos de donde ellos habían logrado encontrar una miserable mesa para no quedar solo allí parados en un rincón con cara de idiotas! Argg... Y nooo, como si eso fuera poco, él ni siquiera podía distenderse y solo liberar un poco de sus frustraciones en la pista ya que esta estaba solo... llena.

Aparentemente habían tenido la '_suerte_' de caer en una especie de noche temática en los temas musicales. Temas sensuales, sexys y completamente sexuales en algunos casos que hacía que las chicas solo estuvieran flotando por allí haciendo las poses más llamativas que supieran como si se estuvieran rifando en algún tipo de subasta de harem y que los chicos estuvieran rondando con lascivas sonrisas en sus rostros. Mirando a todas y cada una como si fueran una maldita mercancía.

Kurt bufó.

Él quería bailar por el simple hecho de hacerlo pero, esto...

Obviando su muy picado y en crescendo mal humor por todo lo anterior -e incluso lo actual-, Santana era una de las que se encontraba actualmente contoneándose y moviéndose como una bailarina de algún burdo cabaret a un lado de su mesa, cerca, pero aún así lo suficientemente lejos como para no hacerles el bailecito a ellos.

_Lesbiana sus Gucci. Ja._

En opinión del rubio si ella era realmente lesbiana hacía una perfecta actuación al querer y retener la atención de todo aquel sexo opuesto que estuviera cerca. Era como una especie de crítica viuda negra -reflexionó mientras le daba un trago a su nueva bebida ¿era la cuarta o la quinta? ¡Y a quién le importaba! De todas maneras él volvería a su apartamento _**solo **_y a su muy solitaria y fría cama y luego podría dormir cuanto quisiera porque no habría nadie allí a su lado para reclamarle nada así que... ya que estaba ¿porqué no seguir bebiendo y disfrutar de lo poco que le había gustado hasta ahora? Tenía que reconocer que el barman era realmente bueno reparando estos tragos.

Después de que Rachel interrumpió lo que pudo o no ser un estrocismo de su parte para con el hombre moreno a su lado. Él solo había seguido a la chica despidiéndose del hombre con solo una rápida mirada y un ligero movimiento de mano, completamente casual aunque se sintiera como si se alejara de una tirante y atrayente cadena.

Ahora, a poco más de dos horas de eso él estaba dudando seriamente de haber hecho una buena elección. Por lo menos el hombre -del cual le molestaba seriamente no haber conseguido ni siquiera su nombre, porque realmente '_Lord Black_' no le decía mucho tampoco y quizás fuera hasta algún tipo de código o algo así-, le hubiera dado una charla decente.

_¿Por qué demonios no se había ido ya?_ Oh, cierto, porque la muy bruja manipuladora de Rachel le había 'pedido' que le hiciera el favor de acompañarla a por lo menos vigilar a la perra de Santana. _Oh Gaga, él estaba taaaan jodido..._ y no necesariamente de una buena manera.

—Vamos Kurt, no es tan malo.

Él dio su mejor mirada perra y solo resopló antes de apartar la mirada hacia donde estaba la causa perdida.

—Bien. Como quieras, al menos bien podrías ponerle algo de ganas de tu parte y comenzar a disfrutar de la noche además de solo estar aquí sentado, refunfuñando y tomando un trago tras otro que... espera ¿cuántos tragos vas tomando ya? Arrg, no sé si quiero saber. De acuerdo. Bien. Piénsalo quieres. Vinimos aquí para relajarnos y olvidarnos un rato de todo. De enserio cariño, no tiene sentido seguir revolcándonos en nuestra miserable e inexistente vida amorosa. No hoy al menos —dijo ella haciendo una mueca mientras miraba como nuestra muy enfática amiga latina se restregaba contra una chica que, curiosamente, tenía varias similitudes con la niña Brittany...

JA. Ahí estaba ¿a quién querían engañar? Cada uno de ellos estaba completamente jodido por alguien muy particular y ellos tan solo estaban intentando hacer caso omiso de todo.

Bueno, quizás su caso difiera un poco porque su ruptura no fue ya en tan buenos términos como le hubiera gustado pensar. Y no, las noches de sexo en medio no contaban en eso.

Brittany y Santana aún se amaban y solo se habían alejado antes de que les pasara lo que a él con Blaine. Y Rachel estaba apenas en plena 'separación' o lo que sea, del gigoló ése, por lo cuál era todo demasiado reciente y estaba en esa maldita etapa de indecisión en el que un momento pensaba en que en verdad había hecho lo mejor y al segundo siguiente lo único que quería era llamarlo y que fuera a ella sin importarle lo que hubiera pasado antes o después.

Él en cambio... estaba perdido.

Ya había tenido tiempo. Ya había decidido que no quería recaer más con su ex por solo sexo y a la vez tampoco sentía esa chispa o siquiera las ganas suficientes como para intentar algo serio con Adam... por más apuesto y simpático que fuera.

Él no era de ninguna manera una persona '_casual_' pero, tal vez, quizás... ¿debiera _probar_?

—¡Oh! ¡Por el amor...! ¡Kurt, mira! —gritó Rachel completamente emocionada. Tal vez debería comenzar a controlar también cuanto tomaba ella. Si los ojos brillantes eran algún tipo de indicativo.

Siguiendo su mirada él en verdad lamento sentir el tirón que dio su mandíbula al dejar caer tan abruptamente su barbilla.

Allí, casi al otro lado de la pista pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera ver todo con detalle, se encontraba la visión más jodidamente caliente de la noche -y eso ya era mucho decir-.

El hombre moreno se hallaba mirando a un joven que bailaba descaradamente en la mesa que éste ocupaba... bailándole, a él... y el hombre no parecía ni un poco disgustado o asqueado de que fuera un hombre y no una de esas sanguijuelas retocadas quien hiciera eso.

No sabía muy bien qué sentir al respecto.

Quizás un poco de todo por lo que podía ver. Mmm... celos, sí, de acuerdo. O sea, no era él y eso ya era suficiente respuesta ¿no? Desconcierto ¿por qué demonios su gayradar no le había indicado que el moreno era tan evidentemente gay? Molestia... volvemos a lo de los celos y un poco de envidia. Ansiedad, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad? Más molestia por, un montón de cosas. Y, mmm, ¿qué era eso? Había algo más. Una cierta sensación de ¿posesión? ¿o era pertenencia? No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que sí sabía sin lugar a dudas era que quería que ese maldito mocoso saliera de esa mesa y se fuera a entregar el culo a otro porque el moreno era demasiado para él -no importaba realmente que el '_mocoso_' mostrara ser claramente incluso un poco mayor que él y aún más acorde a la edad del hombre-.

¡Ellos incluso estaban haciendo una maldita escena!

Varias personas estaban mirando y susurrando con lujuria muy mal disimulada ¡y él solo se sentía cada vez peor! Incluso Santana quedó olvidada por su compañera de baile a favor de ir a ver de qué iba toda esa gente reunida en un sector.

La mandíbula del rubio volvió a caer cuando una chica -que aparentemente el moreno conocía ya de antes-, se asomó por sobre su hombro rodeándole el cuello y pasando sugerentemente las manos por el amplio y musculoso pecho sin que él siquiera se inmutase... o dejara de clavar la penetrante mirada en aquel chico que seguía moviéndose solo para él mientras que, si uno era capaz de apartar ligeramente la mirada de todos ellos y veía apenas un poco más allá, vería con facilidad como los tres roperos de guardaespaldas que se le habían acercado antes se mostraban tensos y bastante recelosos de toda la muchedumbre del que obviamente era su 'protegido' o como se dijera en esos casos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo. El zumbido en sus tímpanos estaba alcanzando picos insospechados y todo fuera de ese reducido campo de visión frente a él no era lo suficientemente importante.

De pronto, y como si nada más existiera en ese ruidoso y concurrido lugar, el hombre apartó la mirada del cuerpo danzante frente a él, que hasta ahora miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona, y fijó aquella poderosa mirada, aún a pesar de la distancia que tenían, en sus propias pupilas desmesuradamente abiertas ahora.

Hecho lamentable que la unión visual y sensación magnética fuera cortada abruptamente cuando un grupo de perras en celo se pusieron frente a su mesa con la intención de tener una mejor captura de todo el pequeño 'show'.

_¡Qué demonios!_

El corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho del rubio.

_¿Qué Pradas había sido eso?_

_Bien, bien... respira, solo respira_ -se reprendió tomando otro sorbo-. _¿Acaso el maldito lugar había aumentado la calefacción o qué?_ Su garganta ardía y se resecaba al instante. Tragar saliva no servía de absolutamente nada.

Muy frustrante fue cuando al tomar su copa actual notó con fastidio que ésta estaba vacía. Arrgg... Necesitaba algo de beber... AHORA.

—Voy a por un trago —dijo él entonces. Apresurado por escapar y respirar hasta que su pobre cerebro volviera a recibir la cantidad adecuada de oxígeno que necesitaba para pensar con algo más de coherencia que la actual. Ni siquiera consideró esperar a ver o escuchar la respuesta de su compañera de mesa. Necesitaba, algo... espacio supuso ¿Y porqué el aire se sentía tan malditamente enviciado?

Él fue directo a la barra desde donde aun podría ver y a la vez pasar un poco más inadvertido.

—¿Qué te sirvo precioso?

Kurt volvió la cabeza de golpe ante lo escuchado ¿acaso le hablaba a él?

—¿Disculpa?

—Vienes por algo de beber, ¿no? -le dijo el joven con una sonrisa ladeada y muy significativa.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentir fluir la sangre hacia su rostro ante eso.

_¿Qué demonios tenían estos cantineros? Y, aún mejor... ¿sería él capaz de seguirle la corriente a alguno de ellos? La noche solitaria y fría ya no le parecía tan atractiva... no si tenía alguna opción al respecto._

—Eh, mmm, sí. Voy a tomar un...

—... Un martini dulce por favor Mark.

_Oh Gaga..._

—Debí suponerlo —dijo el joven barman detrás de la mesada de la barra haciendo una mueca ante el murmullo pero soltando inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa—, siempre te llevas a los mejores... Buenas noches Harry.

—Buenas noches Mark.. Oh, y tráeme otro whisky doble del que me gusta por favor.

—Enseguida.

—¿Cómo sabías qué iba a... ?

— ¿... tomar? Pues, primero porque lo has pedido antes cuando estábamos en la barra de adelante previo al incidente con tu amiga. Y segundo porque te había estado observando durante un rato y he visto que has tomado un par de estos así que supuse que te gustaba más que los otros. Disculpa que me haya entrometido...

—Mmm... no, está bien... gracias, supongo —dijo haciendo una ligera mueca.

Kurt no tenía mucha idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Hacía tan solo unos minutos -sino segundos-, había visto a este increíble chico joven y con un cuerpo más que bien mantenido, bailarle sobre nada más y nada menos que la mesa del moreno y luego como una rubia despampanante pasaba las manos por ese cuerpo del pecado para, increíblemente, encontrarse de pronto perdido en la mirada del otro y sentir toda esa extraña 'conexión' que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba pero que sin lugar a dudas estaría más que dispuesto a explorarla un poco más en profundidad.

El hombre sonrió de lado.

Ahora ambos estaban uno al lado del otro como hacía unas horas. Lo cual era mejor que cuando el moreno había hablado con esa voz rica y seductora desde detrás de él porque Kurt estaba seguro de que, si ese hubiera sido el caso él ya estaría hiperventilando o probablemente desmayado por la adrenalina que le produjo el sentirlo tan próximo. Y por otro lado, le resultaba bastante evidente que, si hubiera seguido mucho más allí detrás de él, solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo para que él se girara y reclamara sus labios en un beso sucio y caliente sin importarle ni un poquito el hecho de confirmar antes de si el hombre era o no realmente accesible a su sexo ya que Kurt no había visto nada realmente incriminatorio del hombre hacia aquel chico de antes. Aunque quizás debiera comenzar a tomar nota de aquel leve filtreo que oía en sus palabras hacia él... Porque, y según sus propias palabras, ÉL había estado viéndolo. Incluso lo suficientemente atento como para notar qué bebida prefería. Revelador sin dudas.

Por una vez Kurt solo quería dejarse llevar por la corriente y ver que pasaba.

Por una vez quería jugar a ser '_casual_'.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que, si leía correctamente entre líneas, el moreno lo valdría.

El joven sonrió de lado, sin importarle si revelaba sus ganas o no ya que le había quedado bastante claro con su ex que él no sabía jugar a ser sexy, y lo miró por entre sus densas pestañas claras antes de tenderle su mano.

—Kurt...

—Un placer Kurt. Yo soy Harry —respondió el hombre, hasta ese momento sin nombre, tomando su mano extendida y provocándole un muy agradable estremecimiento ante el contacto caliente de su piel.

Su mirada.

El nudo en el estómago del rubio se encrudeció y el joven supo que, si aquellos ojos predadores del moreno significaban lo que él creía, Kurt bien podía decir con seguridad que la fría y solitaria noche había quedado archivada en el olvido.

Y no podía esperar para que pasara.

* * *

**Hello! La estoy extendiendo un poco para que, quienes la lean, puedan disfrutar un poco más pero no prometo que sea mucho más.**

**¿Qué tal hasta ahora? ¿Les gusta? Sé que han pasado varias personas a leer pero apenas si 2 comentaron =(... Me gustaría que me dejen saber que les parece o si tienen ideas para agregar.**

**Por lo pronto en el cap que viene vamos a ver un buen avance pero no creo poner el lemmon y de todas formas, para quienes lo esperan debo decir que lo he hecho caliente pero no muy descriptivo... sin embargo si tengo la oportunidad quizás si haga uno de esos luego ;) Amo los lemmons y me es bastante difícil negarlos =P**

**No se enojen con Harry! La escena que puse tiene una explicación y ya vendrá en el próx cap así que, bueno, creo que eso es todo...**

**MIL GRACIAS A_ Luinileithelfea Y A Aluciel _POR COMENTAR, Y A AQUELLS QUE LO HAN AGREGADO A ALERTS Y FAVS.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE...**

***GUADA***

** ¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Seducción

**DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Sobre la música del cap tengo dos listas. Una es más sexy y, oscura y la otra es más POP por así decirlo. Una, es la que usé... y otra que es la que escribí debajo porque es la que es más probable que suene en las discos. Las que yo usé para escribirlo son éstas:  
**My Sweet Prince PLACEBO; Changes DEFTONES; Control Y Blurry PUDDLE OF MUDD; Sweet Dreams MARILYN MANSON.****

* * *

**.**

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO  
(Solo canciones de fondo que suenan en la pista pueden elegir las que quieran)**

**Sexy Back -Justin Timberlake  
Cry Baby Cry -Santana ft. Sean Paul  
Move Your Body -My Darkest Day  
Bad Things -Jace Everett  
Animal -The Cab  
Dirty Dancing -Usher ft. & Lil Wayne  
Danger -Hilary Duff  
Not Myself Tonight -Christina Aguilera**

**.**

* * *

**SEDUCCIÓN**...

Hubo una especie de breve momento de incómodo silencio antes de que el moreno tan solo se limitara a sonreír de esa fascinante manera ladeada que hacía que las rodillas del rubio flaquearan y parecieran solo un pobre pedacito de gelatina dejada bajo el sol.

_¡Vaya con el británico!_

El rubio ciertamente no tenía ni idea de porqué su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a este hombre con tanta intensidad pero... si así se sentía con solo mirarlo y escuchar esa sexy voz ronca, o siquiera con su simple cercanía alrededor suyo, no podía evitar preguntarse el hecho de como se sentiría si el moreno lo tocara. Si lo besara... ¿serían sus labios tan tiernos y suaves como parecían? ¿serían sus manos rudas en su agarre o solo tiernas y amorosas con las caricias de un amante? Porque ciertamente el hombre daba la talla como para evidenciar ser un buen amante.

No pudo evitarlo. Evocándo licenciosamente la imagen de esas manos grandes y morenas -que si uno se fijaba bien, de seguro podría hasta ver unas ligeras callosidades que decían claramente que él era un hombre de acción-, recorriendo su propia piel pálida y lechosa le llevó a reprimir un ligero jadeo y a cerrar los ojos por un pequeño segundo ante la ola de abrasivo calor interno que le recorrió.

_¡Por Gaga! ¡Su imaginación iba a matarlo!_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —oyó a su derecha.

Él asintió. A pesar de la cantidad de bullicio que había en aquel lugar, él prefirió solo limitarse a asentir porque ciertamente no podía confiar en su voz en aquellos drásticos momentos.

_¡Oh por Dior! Él estaba tan pero taaaan jodido._

La música de fondo no ayudaba en nada para bajar la líbido que de pronto parecía querer adueñarse de cada uno de sus sentidos ya expuestos.

Noche de seducción...

Vaya suerte la suya en haber caído en esa de todas las noches allí con este dichoso dios británico que parecía se capaz de derretirlo con solo seguirle hablando de esa manera que parecía solo sacrílega por la cantidad de pecados que evocaba en su piel.

Incómodamente se dio cuenta de que, con tanto pensamiento perverso, pronto había una muy delicada parte de su cuerpo respondiendo de manera nada sutil.

_¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Mátenme ahora!_

No podía creer que estuviera allí parado aún como un idiota mientras que el objeto de sus repentinos y lujuriosos deseos se encontraba frente a él pudiendo ver en cualquier momento lo que realmente había provocado en él.

Kurt ciertamente no era una persona de jurar, ni en vano ni de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza pero ¡JODER!

Haciéndose con la pequeña parte racional que le quedaba de cerebro, Kurt se giró rápidamente de cara a la barra con todo el cuerpo prácticamente presionado contra ella y no dejando ver para nada ninguna parte de su pecho para bajo a la curiosa mirada de su interlocutor.

—Mmm... te ves... acalorado, Kurt —dijo el moreno observándole como un halcón mientras una lenta sonrisa ladina se iba formando en la comisura derecha de su boca.

Y sí. Kurt ciertamente podía diferenciar una sonrisa normal de una de '_éstas_'. Las había visto varias veces en los pocos bares gays a los que había ido ya fuera con Blaine o luego ya solo. Además no era como si fuera demasiado diferente de cuando un hombre intentaba atraer a una mujer. Esperen... ¿atraer? ¿mujer? ¿Él...? ¿Acaso él...?

—Toma. Aquí está el trago —dijo el moreno tendiéndole la extremadamente necesitada copa.

Kurt no podía entender porqué demonios él estaba actuando como un imbécil retrasado quedándose allí sin hacer ni decir prácticamente nada mientras que tenía a este ejemplar de espécimen masculino frente a él en lo que creía era un claro filtreo _¡Oh, Pradas! ¿qué demonios estaba mal con él?_

.

La música de aquel viejo tema remixado del ex boy band sonaba de fondo, sugerente... _Sexy back._.. sí, realmente el rubio tenía una espalda bastante sexy. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo verdaderamente caliente que se hallaba debajo de ella. Porque ese trasero prieto y respingado que se podía vislumbrar a través de los prístinos pantalones ciertamente era algo tentadoramente pecaminoso que no veía la hora de poder poner bajo los ministerios de sus manos... y de otras cosas.

_Mmm... mejor sería retirar sus pensamientos a terrenos más apropiados por ahora_ -pensó Harry. Eso si no quería terminar haciendo un tonto de sí mismo, claro. Él sin dudas ya no era un jovencito hormonal. No. Él era ya entonces un hombre hecho y derecho que disfrutaba licenciosamente de los placeres más mundanos de la vida sin esos remordimientos o escrúpulos que tanto lo llegaron a atormentar de joven cuando aún era demasiado ingenuo e inocente en lo que se refiere a amantes.

Sonrió de lado siendo completamente a gusto consigo mismo cuando vio el nerviosismo del joven a su lado... y de paso siendo aterradoramente consciente del movimiento de este enfrentando la dichosa barra y aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo único que le anclara a la lucidez.

Mmm...

—Bueno... que tal si me cuentas algo sobre ti. Kurt —terminó con voz grave y ronroneante.

Él, obviamente, se hallaba de caza y _¡Oh, sorpresas de la vida!_ Pareciera que su presa estaba encantada con su depredador.

Esta noche se estaba poniendo más y más interesante a cada momento. Un agradecido contraste con el día cabe añadir.

Una sonrisa vacilante se extendió por la enrojecida cara del rubio precioso ante él, para luego mirarlo detenidamente antes de solo enarcar una pulcra -y obviamente depilada y hermosa ceja-, hacia él y cambiar entonces la sonrisa por una más... jodidamente, sensual.

El moreno no pudo evitar tragar en seco ante el subidón de lujuria que amenazó con poner en un delicado aprieto una parte muy amada y preciada de su anatomía.

Joder.

La noche ciertamente se hallaba cada vez más prometedora... y él sabría exprimirla a su gusto. De eso estaba seguro.

.

Harry se movió como un felino por entre la multitud antes de girar y tirar a Kurt contra él por la cintura y hacia su pecho. Sonriendo como loco cuando escuchó que su rubio no pudo detener su jadeo al sentir el cuerpo caliente, casi enfebrecido por todos los movimientos insinuantes y el calor del propio movimiento al bailar, con los músculos apretados contra su pecho y fuertes brazos que terminaron ya hacía tiempo envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

Después de unas cuantas cuidadosas copas ambos frente a la atenta y, un poco envidiosa mirada de Mark, ya estaban bastante más relajados y desinhibidos entre sí... Eso y que ambos hablaron de todo un poco respecto a sus vidas. Nada relevante en realidad, solo esa charla banal pero atrayente que uno solía entablar con el fin de conocer un poco a la persona a la cual tenía muchas ganas de llevarse a la cama... y quizás un par de noches más si se iba al caso.

La boca de Harry encontró con gusto aquel sensible apéndice de su oreja justo al tiempo en que decidió comenzar a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los golpes bajos de la canción. Ritmo que se volvía cada vez más grave y rápido. Los ojos de Kurt se agitaron involuntariamente y pronto se encontró envolviendo sin poder contenerse sus propios brazos alrededor de Harry. Solo limitándose a yacer allí a merced de lo que el apuesto moreno británico quisiera hacer con él porque _¡Oh Gaga que ese movimiento de caderas era algo que debiera de ser ilegal por lo tan jodidamente perfecto que era!_

Atrás quedó la pequeña e insignificante charla 'moral' que intentó darle Rachel cuando fue a buscarlo a la barra al ver que no regresaba a la mesa como había dicho _¿Quién era ella para decir que el moreno ese no le convenía por verse demasiado mayor que él? ¿O porqué siquiera debía importarle eso cuando él tan solo estaba pensando en... -seamos sinceros-, solo en encamarse una preciosa y lujuriosa noche con el hombre que parecía quitado de sus más ocultos sueños y con toda la apariencia de ser un más que excelente amante?_ ¡_Dior_! _Si hasta Santana le había querido hincar el diente... Y hasta estaba seguro de que la pequeña niña con ínfulas de Barbara Straised le había estado mirando, ¡incluso mientras hablaba con él!_

No... no había ninguna jodida manera de que él se perdiera esta posibilidad de liberar un poco de sus frustraciones si dicho hombre estaba más que mostrando su evidente interés hacia él. Lo cual era a la mar de halagador cabe añadir. Sobre todo después de haber rechazado frente a él a ese '_chico_' que, si no se equivocaba, era el mismo que había estado bailándole hacía un rato. Al parecer era una especie de 'ex' que quería volver a cogerle el gusto al brit... y Kurt estaba muuuy contento de que el moreno no tenía ninguna intención de complacerlo. Sobre todo por quedarse a su lado y terminar silenciosamente por complacerlo a él. Ciertamente fue muy divertido, aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente, claro, el ver como a una seña de su dedo, uno de los armarios apareció de la nada y arrastró al joven directamente fuera del lugar. Ignorando por completo todas sus absurdas protestas. _Nota mental... no joder, ehh, no 'molestar' al brit._ Aparte de eso... nop, él no iba a quejarse al respecto...

Lo '_malo_' del asunto -si es que se le podía decir así- era que ahora, en medio de esos indecentes movimientos corporales que muchos denominaban 'baile', podía sentir los músculos fluctuantes en constante movimiento de toda la espalda de Harry. Con ese aroma a madera, sándalo y musk que debía de ser parte de su colonia y ese '_algo más'_, algo exótico y ligeramente picante que solo podía decir que era una parte de él. Todo eso en conjunto se hallaba ahora pegada casi al ras a su sensible nariz y que _realmente_ estaba resultando hacer estragos muy preocupantes en él. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba embotando sus sentidos de una manera que nunca le había llegado a suceder antes con nadie y logrando hacer que él solo se limitase a dejarse llevar con la corriente del luga y del momento sintiéndose completamente liberal. Con los sonidos de voces que cantaban jadeantes los lascivos temas que sonaban. Con los olores que enturbiaban el ambiente y que eran claramente sexuales en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Con la visión de ver en todo lugar y espacio a personas frotándose y apretándose. Fundiéndose entre otras como si en vez de bailando solo estuvieran allí follando con ropa. Basta decir que al tener todos sus sentidos sobrecargados de lujuria se le terminó haciendo demasiado condenadamente fácil ir relajándose en brazos de aquel sexy moreno que le hacía hervir la piel e ir perdiendo toda la inocencia y timidez con cada tema que pasaba. Su incertidumbre y pena claramente volando por la ventana mientras se dejaba disfrutar de bailar -si es que aún era eso, claro-, con este hombre que parecía lograr hacer estragos en él.

Harry no podía negar de ninguna manera de que el joven rubio, a pesar de poseer una deslumbrante belleza, una lengua afilada -como había llegado a comprobar hacia tan solo unos cuantos momentos en el medio de la barra mientras disfrutaban entre risas y charlas intercalando con las necesitadas copas-, aún era bastante inocente en los terrenos de la sensualidad y la seducción que era previo a lo sexual... o al menos así lo demostraba en estos lugares con sus tan expresivas muecas y sonrojos -que a pesar de la poca luminosidad del lugar podía llegar a notar de vez en cuando-. Y él lo disfrutaba enormemente... alguien así de '_inocente_' no era algo común de encontrar. No a su edad ni a su gusto de todos modos. La inocencia o ingenuidad no era algo que se pudiera falsificar... Y él quería probar esa inocencia. Quería saborearla. Degustarla con todos sus sentidos. Y... tenía que admitir... que también quería corromperlo un poco. Quizás bastante.

Kurt se preguntó como es que había sido tan obtuso de mostrarse renuente a bailar con él cuando se lo pidió. Dior, él quería pegarse así mismo por eso... Si el moreno hermoso ante él no le hubiera insistido con esos brillantes faros verdes que poseía por ojos él seguramente se estaría lamentando hasta muchos días después.

Los pensamientos de ambos al rememorar sus más recientes recuerdos se cortaron abruptamente cuando alguien empujó al rubio desde detrás, obligándolo a caer de manera abrupta contra todo el cuerpo del moreno. Llegando a sentir claramente el comienzo de una muy tentadora excitación a lo que el menor no pudo evitar notar con un propio jadeo cargado de lujuria apenas reprimida.

El primer tema pasó y ninguno se molestó en señalar lo obvio... y luego pasó el segundo, y el tercero. El sexto... y el décimo... demasiado pronto -dependiendo del punto en que se lo mire-, un baile se había convertido en once, hasta que la lujuria pareció ganar más terreno del debido para ese lugar y tuvieron que hacer un freno a sus manos que se buscaban sin cesar y a sus labios que picaban por conectar. Ambos envueltos en una bruma de pasión que estaba a punto de colapsar como el dique de una presa.

El cuerpo de Kurt nunca se había sentido más vivo y enérgico en toda su vida.

Habían bailado de frente uno contra el otro, con cada tema más y más animados. Había bailado de espaldas, confiándose completamente a los toques sinuosos, tortuosos y maestros del ojiverde. Disfrutando de las manos de Harry acariciando su pecho o espalda de una manera que dejaba una muy agradable corriente eléctrica tras de sí. Sus manos llegando incluso un par de veces hasta el tierno pero firme culo de Kurt y manteniéndolo apretado y cada vez un poco más cerca, como si probando las aguas. El pequeño rubio definitivamente no se quejó, ni siquiera se le habría podido ocurrir teniendo en cuenta que su mente estaba completamente hecha polvo con tal cúmulo de sensaciones tan apabullantes y ligeramente extrañas por su intensidad. Es más... Kurt estaba seguro de que si en ese mismo momento él iba al baño, vería entonces una gran marca roja por debajo de su nuca donde el moreno había encontrado un delicado punto sensible en él y que apreció en explorar y explotar al darse cuenta de las reacciones casi vergonzosas que causaba en él. Gemidos y quejidos dejaban salían como aire seco por entre los maravillosos y rosados labios de Kurt.

Incluso habían aguantado todo el último baile mirándose uno al otro fijamente... la intensidad creciendo y creciendo para igualar la del otro hasta que, finalmente, se les hizo insoportable para ambos el seguir allí, sin hacer nada más. No sabían porqué realmente, pero ellos no habían ido más allá del morreo de sus cuerpos entre sí.

Ahora sin embargo ambos sabían que necesitaban más... y querían más...

Los brazos de Harry estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt le fueron guiando, aun danzando al compás de las insinuantes notas, hacia el borde más alejado de la pista. Su frontal presionando firmemente contra la espalda de Kurt mientras se acercaban a la pared que estaba medio escondida por debajo de la escalera que daba a los baños a los que antes habían ido las chicas. Lugar que, muy afortunadamente, se hallaba ocupado por tan solo una pareja que charlaba de manera casi casual... pero con espacio de sobra y la oscuridad necesaria para una pareja más. Una pareja con fines más... irrespetuosos que ellos...

De pronto Harry no sabía como actuar. Como _atacar_. Literalmente. Porque él '_literalmente_' quería devorar a ese pequeño festín que había nublado todo su juicio y sensatez con esas caderas estrechas y ese culo prieto y medio respingón que se había sentido tan condenadamente bien entre sus grandes manos. Él quería amasar esas hermosas mejillas que estaba seguro eran pálidas como la leche... quizás rosadas cuando él las amasara y apretara a conciencia como tenía la intención de hacer. Y ni hablar de esos labios que se veían carnosos y tan... besables que dolía contenerse. Esa cintura fina y esas piernas largas que estaba completamente seguro de que encajarían perfectamente alrededor de sí. Podía imaginárselo... él, entre esas delicadas piernas, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de su lugar más secreto y privado, mientras esas largas y tentadoras extensiones abrazaban sus caderas y enterraba los talones en su culo para mantenerlo muy dentro de él.

Joder... el solo pensamiento hacía que su ya dura erección palpitara de manera dolorosa.

Y a parecer el rubio frente a él se sentía bastante similar a él porque, en cuanto lograron llegar a la dichosa pared, el menor se dio la vuelta aun entre sus brazos y lo miró de manera intensa y necesitada.

Una invitación silenciosa. Licenciosa.

Una invitación que ambos recibieron y aceptaron con una sonrisa sensualmente conocedora antes de que, por fin, por fin, sus calientes y deseosos labios se tocaran... se reclamaran.

Y el fuego comenzó...

* * *

**Bueeeeno... espero que disculpen la espera pero bueno... quería hacerlo medianamente largo y parecía que nunca llegaba o quedaba bien =/... espero que les haya gustado... =)**

**El próximo capi será un completo lemmon pero no he sido muy descriptiva así que, a quien no le guste bien puede esperar al siguiente ;P y sí, el lemmon ya está escrito, me falta editarlo un poco y lo subo por lo que esta vez no será tanta demora...**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMENTS!**

***teresa. cuencapiquer : **Me encanta que te hayas animado a leer algo distinto ;) Espero te siga gustando... Cuídate, Nos leemos!

***lance215: **Jajaja... me gusta que comenten para saber si les gusta, si aburre o si apesta... bueno, y porque es lindo. Joder, es la única paga de esta página jajaja... Respondiendo a tus preguntas -_¡Y vaya que tenías unas cuantas!_- Sí, habrá lemmon -próximo cap-, y considero que es bien caliente, ya veremos que opinas. No sé si lo incluiré a Blaine pero si lo hago tendrá que sufrir -_-... Lo siento pero no lo soporto. Sí, puede que haya magia pero no al principio porque apenas si se conocen. No sé si será muuuy largo pero por lo pronto solo parece ir extendiéndose y extendiéndose. Tengo un montón de ideas como para seguirlo pero eso también depende de si empieza a aburrir o no. Mmm... No, no creo que haya MPREG. Considero que Kurt será casi siempre el bottom así que no veo el cómo sucedería. Sí, podría hacerlo pero no me cuadra. Ni siquiera he pensado sobre si habrá niños. Luna? Quizás. Rachel? Será molesta pero nada grave, solo como es jeje. Cada cuanto actualizo? ni idea xD... últimamente soy un desastre para las actualizaciones pero sé que no abandono las historias, tomen el tiempo que tomen. Si soy malvada? Sí. Mucho... pero estaba de buen humor y decidí contestar jajaja xP... Espero que haya respondido a todo. Nos leemos pronto. Besos!

***XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX: **Hi! you can write in english, I don't have a problem whit that ;) I'm very glad you like it! Love this couple too, They're so nice together! hahahaa I have the same problem with english, I can read very well but when I have to write is like _aarrgg_ hahah. Thank you so much for read and coment, Xx See'ya!

***eva-margarita: **me alegra que te guste! He aquí un nuevo capi y el siguiente -lemmon-, pronto ;) Nos leemos entonces. Besos!

***milady. potter: **Siii, y de ahora en más se van a conocer mucho más jajajaa ;) Gracias por leer y comentar. G*

***Aluciel:** Hi! Hahaha Hooot! When I write that is was like too much for my Harry hahah... The music sound in the bauckgruond, the sexy dance in the table infront of him... aahhh ;) But, the important begins in the next chap LOL. All a sexy lemmon chap... Thank you very much for read and coment I really estimate that -Sory if somes words was writen rare or something. My gramathic sucks =S...- See'ya soon! Xx G*

***luinileithelfea: **Lamento que hayas esperado tanto =S... jajaj, me mató tu mega berrinche LOL. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos prontito lo prometo! Besos. G*

***Floor Whitlock: **Cada cuanto actualizo? No tengo idea! xD Lo siento pero ya que me lees en otros sabes que estoy hecha un desastre con las actus =/... Lo que sí es que voy avisando en la pág de face cuando avanzo y eso. El próximo viene pronto, eso sí es seguro =P. Besos y gracias por leer y comentar!

**Bueeeeno, espero haber respondido algunas preguntas. Lamento no hacerlo en cada cap pero hago lo que puedo ;)**

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Fuego

**DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo es prácticamente todo un lemmon, sin embargo no lo he hecho tan descriptivo como los hay en otras de mis historias. Diría que está narrado casi poéticamente hciendo realmente muy poca -casi ninguna-, referencia real... Espero les guste y si no les gusta el lemmon simplemente pueden saltar el capi y leer el próximo... Por cierto, la canción es la de Adele pero también escuché la de_ Change de DEFTONES_ (amo el tema, es tan putamente sexy!) por si prefieren esa... See'ya**

* * *

***.*.*.UNA SEMANA EXACTA... VIERON QUE NO TARDÉ MUCHO? ;P... Y POR CIERTO EN MI BLOG YA LO HABÍA COLGADO DESDE EL VIERNES ASÍ QUE ES SEGURO QUE EL PRÓXIMO TAMBIÉN LO SUBA ANTES ALLÍ -para q sepan-.*.*.***

* * *

**"I let it fall, my heart, and as I fell you rose to claim it,  
It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you save me..."  
**

**.  
**

**"Dejé caer, mi corazón, y mientras caía tú viniste a reclamarlo,  
****estaba oscuro y yo estaba devastada hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste..."****  
**

**'Set the fire to the rain' (Adele)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Fuego"**

**.**

Y por fin. Por fin toda esa tensión que llevaban experimentando desde hacía horas y que había ido construyendo una vorágine de sensaciones apabullantes fue liberada al primer contacto entre aquellos labios demoníacos del moreno y esos suaves labios angelicales de parte del rubio.

Fuego corría por sus venas. Lava ardiente unía sus bocas.

Las bocas cobraron vida propia y saquearon demandantes su pleno sabor.

Demasiado pronto.

Demasiado pronto dejó de ser suficiente.

El fuego arrasaba.

Se quemaban. Latían.

Más. Más. Más. Simplemente _**más**_.

Y de pronto ya no había espacio entre ellos.

No había tiempo.

No había lugar.

El contacto. El mísero primer contacto fue su perdición.

_**Parar**_.

Parar fue algo sacrílego... pero humanamente necesario.

Respirar.

Inhalar. Exhalar.

_¡Qué trivialidad más estorbosa!... pensamiento errante. Pensamiento compartido._

Y lo notaron. Ambos cayeron en la cuenta del ruido antes sordo a su alrededor. De las miradas poco disimuladas que se llevaban por los que aún alcanzaban a verlos a pesar de haberse ocultado por entre las sombras de debajo de la escalera más alejada en la parte más recóndita de la pista aún abarrotada de gente. De los susurros que puede que los incluyeran o puede que no y que a la vez no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando podían esforzarse en escuchar aquella respiración jadeante y acelerada de la persona que les hacía hervir la sangre y rugir sus venas bajo la muy sensible piel. Conscientes de saber que este, fuego... De que esta _llamarada_ que uno había encendido en el otro estaba muy lejos de acabar y apagarse porque reconocían, _**sabían**_, que en realidad esto era de ese tipo de fuego que solo terminaría cuando quienes lo encendieron fueran consumidos completa y totalmente por sus lenguas y no antes. Nunca antes.

Demasiado malditamente conscientes de que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para continuarlo y a la vez demasiado desesperados por medir si el otro sería la persona capaz de echarse atrás y dejar aquellas llamas flameantes así, vivas, latentes. Intentando leer, a pesar de la poca luminosidad, las facciones -ahora ya no tan desconocidas del otro- en respuesta a lo que seguiría. A lo que anhelaban siguiera.

Y sin embargo, una mirada a las profundas pupilas del otro les dio a ambos la respuesta tácita y silenciosa de que esto no iba a quedar de ninguna manera allí, de que ambos querían, _necesitaban _más.

Ahora. _YA_.

Más besos.

Y jamás fueron conscientes de como ellos se perdían una vez más en la mirada del otro y sin siquiera preocuparse de avisar a sus respectivos acompañantes, dejar todo atrás. No había tiempo. No para esas trivialidades al menos.

Más saliva.

Y la necesidad les nubló cualquier pobre resquicio de lucidez o razón, mientras que lo único que pensaban era en que donde fuera que fueran estaba condenadamente lejos.

Más gemidos.

Y todo parecía demasiado malditamente lento. Demasiados pasos hasta el coche más cercano. Demasiadas personas en el medio de sus pasos. Demasiadas luces que en secreto ambos temían terminaran arruinando e momento, esa extraña burbuja de tiempo en la que parecían estar encerrados. Demasiados autos. Demasiado ruido. Demasiado tráfico y, sobre todo, demasiadas malditas calles de distancia de lo que por ahora prometía ser el maldito propio Edén del paraíso en sus manos.

Más presión.

Y todo lo que uno quería del otro se sentía demasiado cruelmente cerca y lejos a la vez. Accesible y denegado por la hipocresía social que no les permitía saciar sus mundanos placeres y simplemente yacer en ese preciso lugar. Demasiado conscientes de no querer terminar batallando con las posibles repercusiones de tal acto porque ¡Joder! ¡Estaban en el medio de la muy abarrotada quinta avenida en medio de la noche de un movido fin de semana y no había ni un minúsculo lugar donde pudieran yacer a voluntad sin perder aún más tiempo o dignidad!

Más aire.

Y con un gemido y un evidente apriete en la cintura del rubio, este fue arrancado del auto que apenas recordaba abordar para llegar de manera increíblemente rápida a un lujoso asensor que quizás en otro momento se molestara en elogiar pero que ahora tan solo podía asociar con un mínimo de posibilidad.

Más calor.

Correr. Correr por el pasillo aún con sus bocas enredadas en la propia humedad de sus lenguas no parecía algo tan descabellado o ridículo en esos momentos. No importaba un demonio cuan absurdamente desesperados se vieran después o el posible bochorno que pudieran sentir luego al recordar tardíamente como las cámaras filmaban todo y que seguramente habría alguien tras ellas

Más cerca.

¡Y joder con la maldita llave electrónica y esa puerta del demonio que no quería concederles su MUY necesitada privacidad!

Más piel.

Sacos volando apenas cruzar el umbral y la urgencia que hizo a varios botones de la camisa del rubio volar. El resto de la ropa pronto le siguió por los aires. Nunca hubo un segundo pensamiento a su ubicación.

Piel a descubrir. Piel a saborear.

Nada más importaba. ni siquiera el saber que era realmente una chaqueta costosamente Gucci la que estaba entre sus manos le impidió simplemente terminar por arrancarla y tirarla sin menor diligencia.

Piel contra piel.

Tocando y conociendo la piel sedosa, piel inmaculada, piel curtida, piel dañada. Piel morena y piel albina. Un mapa de sensaciones que trazaban sus dedos en los poros del otro.

Descubrir. Tocar. Acariciar.

Apretar. Lamer. Sentir.

Besar.

Marcar.

Querer que su propia huella quedara tatuada en los confines del cuerpo ajeno que se sentía de pronto extrañamente propio.

Y parecían que campanas sonaban por entre los rayos divinos del cielo. No importaba un comino que allí fuera de noche y la habitación estuviera a oscuras.

No importaba que esas manos grandes y morenas se estuvieran enredando por entre las hebras de aquel rubio cabello, alternando entre tirar, apresar y acariciar. Desordenándolo todo a su paso. Dejándolo en completo y glorioso caos... El rubio nunca hubiera imaginado que esta fogosidad casi salvaje le terminara por agradar tanto al punto de que lo único que podía pensar era en MÁS.

Todo era más.

Más rápido.

Más piel.

Más besos.

Más caricias.

_Más, más, más_.

Y se encontraron perdidos y encontrados. Desorientados.

Nunca fue así. Nunca había sido así para ninguno de ellos. Nunca fue esta cosa que nublaba todo juicio, raciocinio y coherencia. Nunca resultó algo tan exigente y abrumador. No algo que impregnaba con su calor infernal cada porción y poro de sus cuerpos. Nunca había sido esta cosa de que uno alimentara indefinidamente el calor del otro.

Pasión.

Y jadeos agónicos de la sensación de no ir demasiado rápido y a la vez estar yendo condenadamente lento.

Esto era puro deseo ilimitado. Pura pasión desmedida.

Aquí, entre los brazos del otro, pronto encontraron un lugar sin juicios o restricciones.

Deseo. Aceptación. Lujuria. Anhelo. Pasión. Delirio.

Y entre gemidos y caricias. Entre manos serpenteantes y mordiscos suaves. Allí, perdidos en el sabor, color y forma del otro. Perdidos en los sonidos que desprendían sin permiso de sus bocas... la danza comenzó.

Una danza erótica más antigua que las palabras mismas.

Una danza que eliminaba el espacio del mundo mismo y que solo los dejaba a ellos rendidos completamente a sus más bajos instintos y necesidades. Una danza apasionada, libre, desmoralizada.

Se unieron con urgencia, acoplándose, amoldándose, encontrando esa cadencia tan personal en la que cayeron como viejos amantes a pesar de ser completamente conscientes de que solo recientemente se habían conocido. Kurt lo vio por entre sus ojos entrecerrados de placer y pudo vislumbrar la fuerte y galllarda figura sobre él, quedándose sin aliento cuando vio aquellas facciones tensas y concentradas en su piel... era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, aún a pesar de que ahora la iluminación era menor y todo. No importaba. El hombre ante sus ojos era hermoso. Casi demasiado para ser verdad. Una fantasía... quizás, pero si eso es lo que esto era él lo aprovecharía aún si la vida se le fuera en ello. Necesitaba este desglose de sí mismo. Necesitaba perderse de todo y todos. Él quería y anhelaba esta pasión así que él solo se limitó a dejarse yacer allí y permitirse recibirlo en su cuerpo con apasionado desenfreno, hundiendo las uñas en aquella marcada espalda, susurrando sus jadeos en su oído, besándole como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos, en esa cama y ese calor.

Piel. Sudor.

Caricias y frases confusas que quedaban a solo medio decir por quedar torpemente interrumpidas por los sonidos de su placer.

Allí, rendidos entre las caricias suaves y los aprietes fogosos.

Allí, enredando sus cuerpos con el del otro y gritando en éxtasis por más.

Allí, donde las sábanas quemaban por la constante fricción de sus cuerpos.

Allí, simplemente allí, donde ellos yacían y todo se quemaba.

Cada pensamiento que se mataba con el movimiento.

Cada malestar, que volaba ante la presión de la piel.

Cada problema, que se perdía entre los sonidos de placer.

Cada razón, que se esfumaba como si nada ante el simple sabor del placer.

Esto era lo correcto. Esto estaba bien.

De pronto la realidad; _SU_ realidad, era que nada más importaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes. No había más oxígeno allí fuera para ellos. _ESTO_ -lo que sea que esto fuera-, era exactamente lo que ambos necesitaban ahora, luego, antes y después. Y esto sería lo que necesitarían hasta el momento en el que sintieran que su piel había calcinado cada emoción fuera de su lugar de sus sistemas, esto era lo que necesitaban hasta el momento en el que sus energías fueran tan escasas que apenas y se pudieran mover. Era una especie de acuerdo tácito que ninguno supo cómo o cuando fueron capaces de entender. Tampoco importaba.

Con la ventana abierta y las cortinas faltantes. Con la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la luna como único testigo de tan desenfrenado encuentro pasional. Con la certeza de que el pasado ya era y el futuro aun no llegaba y que era el ahora lo único que importaba. Con todo eso como única verdad y en el pleno disfrute exultante de la cúspide del placer, ellos cedieron... ellos se liberaron de las cadenas que quizás ni sabían que llevaban.

El rubio explotó entonces primero en un clímax vibrante, que le hizo gritar, entregándose al placer puro y duro que recorría cada onza de su cuerpo ahora de pronto demasiado exhausto y relajado como para mantener la alerta de sus más básicos sentidos. Mientras que el moreno se hundió con fuerza al tiempo que lanzaba un rugido que le hizo prolongar los rescoldos de su placer, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido completamente creado para satisfacer el placer del otro y mientras éste, ya sin recato alguno, pasó a alzar aquellas nalgas doradas que aún mostraban sus contracciones debido al clímax, y mordiéndole el cuello mientras por fin el hombre eyaculaba en lentas oleadas muy pero muy dentro de él. El corazón del moreno latiendo tanto y tan fuerte que por unos cuantos segundos en verdad creyó que acabaría desvaneciéndose, incinerado en el calor que corría por sus venas. Confuso, se dejó caer sobre su joven amante, quien rió, besándole con fuerza antes de rendirse a la lucha de sus párpados que solo clamaban por cerrarse y dejarse ir.

Y fue en ese momento en el que, cegados por el momento, ambos se perdieron esa maravillosa visión de la magia arremolinándose a su alrededor como un halo plateado que los abrazaba e invitaba a más.

Una sensación de inexplicable euforia que los invadió y muy rápidamente les dejó presa de un sopor que los colmó, los envolvió y acunó haciéndoles imposible el resistirse a su llamado. Sus cuerpos culposos respondiendo a la necesidad de absurdo descanso. Aún enredados. Aún entrelazados. Aún... _unidos_.

Aún conectados, sus cuerpos se rindieron al sueño y el único pensamiento coherente y -sin saberlo- compartido que los invadió, era que no veían la hora de despertar y comenzar esta deliciosa tortura de fuego una vez más.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno... He aquí el esperado y dichoso lemmon, espero que les haya gustado, que opinan? ¿Valió la pena la espera?... Ya tengo parte del próximo y, sorpresas de la vida, mi mente cochina me ha embaucado e, inesperadamente, creo que habrá un poco de otro lemmon -un poco más 'sucio'- en el próximo cap ¿qué dicen? ;D**

**Y de nuevo... miles de gracias a quienes se han pasado a leer, lo agregaron a sus listas o comentaron =)**

**Murder the Gaa: **En cuanto al apodo de RUBIO de Kurt es porque, si bien no es un platino para mí lo es. Bien puede ser una castaño o lo que sea, pero en mi cabeza lo veo más tirando a rubio y de ahí el apodo. Si quieres lo aclararé luego en la escritura como detalle pero NO voy a cambiarlo. Por otra parte he releído el capi y no veo en donde es difícil de leer pero, siempre es buena una opinión externa por lo que si puedes me gustaría que me señales donde está el error. De todas formas gracias por pasar a leer. Saludos

**XxD3V1L-ANG3LxX: **The next chap is already here! xP I hope you like it and enjoy it... hahahaa. Thanks for read and coment... Xx G*

**lance215: **Tú chica eres extrema jajajaja... Mmm... en verdad espero que este lo hayas leído en un momento 'oportuno' xD jajaja. Sí, si aparece va a sufriiir pero ya veremos porque por ahora es tiempo de los chicos estos hermosos -babas-. Estoy leyendo un fic donde Kurt va a quedar MPREG e igual me parece raro, así que no creo que en este ¿quizás si me animo a hacer otro? Ni idea. ¿BARNEY? ¿REALLY? Joder no sabes lo que me he reído cuando leí lo de rosa todo juajuaaaua. Y emmm ¿50 o 60? eehhrrr... sí, claro O_o... Ok, nuevo cap, EL LEMMON, espero que te haya gustado ;) NOS LEEMOS, BESOS! G*

**teresa. cuencapiquer: **Jajajaj... Nunca has oído que lo bueno se cocina a fuego lento? xD Y estos dos más les vale ser de 5 estrellas porque es verdad que les salió lerdo el asunto jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado porque de pronto se 'aceleraron' muajajaja... Nos leemos en el próx. Besitos, G*

**luinileithelfea: **Espero te haya gustado xD ¿valió la pena la espera? Nos leemos en el próx. Besos, G*

**Ahora sí... Gracias por pasar y nos leemos pronto -espero pero no prometo-**

**Besos y cuídense ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


	6. Inseguridades

**DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**N/A: Este cap tiene dos partes. La primera es un lemmon un poco bastante más sucio que el anterior (así que si no te gusta puedes saltarte hasta donde está el .*., para que sepan) y luego viene todo un cambio de escena en emociones así que bueno... espero les guste. Las canciones también se aplican para ambas escenas. La primera para el lemmon y la segunda para después =)**

* * *

**.**

**CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO**

**CONTROL -Puddle Of Mudd  
REALITY -Staind**

**.**

* * *

**"Inseguridades"**

**.**

Despertar entre esos fuertes y musculosos brazos fue toda una agradable novedad para el joven, por lo que, dejándose llevar por la comodidad de la atmósfera, se dejó recaer un poco más entre ellos, arrebujándose cual niño pequeño y disfrutando enormemente del calor que su cuerpo sentía emanar del otro y la extraña sensación de, seguridad que este le provocaba.

Saboreando el momento con deleite... y aún más los recuerdos de tan maravillosa e inesperada noche.

Recordó como esas grandes manos morenas, tan fuertes y algo callosas, habían trabajado su cuerpo entero con inigualable y envidiable maestría. Aprendiendo y absorbiendo rápidamente donde se encontraban aquellos puntos volubles que hacían a su cuerpo cantar de exultante placer. Y se sintió ruborizar -mucho-, cuando recordó cuan '_vocal_' había sido en cada una de las sesiones amorosas a las que se había visto sometido con entera disponibilidad... porque ciertamente Kurt podía decir que no habían dormido mucho en las pasadas horas si juzgaba por la cantidad de luz que ahora luchaba por colarse por entre las cortinas ahora ya corridas.

Su cuerpo, laxo y completamente saciado, en más de una manera, aún se estremecía al sentir los ecos del placer recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Aún podía sentir en su piel los maravillosos rescoldos de las caricias, lamidas y hasta mordidas juguetonas o posesivas que había recibido.

Pero, por sobre todo, aún podía sentir en su boca el sabor de esa lengua, de esa piel. Aún podía '_saborear_' ese exquisito sabor en parte salado y ligeramente amargo del almizcle especiado que liberaba el moreno en las máximas cúspide del clímax y que él no se había podido resistir a probar. Un sabor que parecía haberse quedado grabado en lo más hondo de sus sensibles papilas gustativas.

Y, a pesar de todo, el todavía no podía creer que él, Kurt Hummel, se había atrevido a ello. A hacer _ESO_.

Él obviamente nunca lo había hecho a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaine. Pero de pronto él se encontró con la cabeza del moreno hundida entre sus piernas, haciéndole esas cosas tan maravillosas con su lengua demoníaca y sus majestuosas manos... que rápidamente lo dejaron entonces con el _irrefrenable_ deseo de devolverle el favor.

No hubo palabras mediadoras, lo cual él agradeció, porque de haberlas habido seguramente hubiera retrocedido al admitir que realmente no tenía una clara idea de qué hacer con exactitud -saber la mecánica del asunto no hacía más fácil llevarlo a la práctica-. En cambio, el moreno pareció darse cuenta -no ocultando del todo su sorpresa ante esto pero sin decir nada al respecto-, y procedió a instruirlo en aquello que le gustaba y quería... en lo que disfrutaba. Elogiándolo. Alentándolo en todo momento. Haciéndole saber con gemidos y gruñidos cuanto le gustaba aquello y animándolo a probar ser cada vez más y más osado. Más libre.

Había sido genial.

Se había sentido... perfecto.

Fue sexo, sí, lo sabía. Por suerte era plenamente consciente de esto y no sentía ningún tipo enamoramiento ni nada, lo cual era realmente un alivio ya que no quería nada de eso ahora. Bastante complicado había estado hasta ahora como para buscarse más problemas innecesarios ¿verdad?

Él buscaba amor. Tan simple como eso.

Pero ciertamente pudo ver la conveniencia de permitirse ciertas recreaciones mientras tanto. Y este británico REALMENTE sabía lo que hacía en este departamento.

Y, extrañamente, a pesar de ser solo sexo, también se sintió... más. No sabría como describirlo.

Pero, como todo lo bueno, esto había llegado a su final. La noche había acabado -en más de un sentido-, y el encanto de una noche libre y pasional se había ido con ella. Ahora lo que Kurt tenía que hacer era salir de ése cálido y férreo abrazo y encontrar su ropa -donde sea que hubieran quedado-, vestirse y ponerse '_ambos_' zapatitos antes de ir a buscarse una carroza libre que lo lleve de vuelta a su realidad.

Pensando en esto fue que él poco a poco comenzó a desenredarse de ese cuerpo que invitaba al pecado.

No llegó muy lejos sin embargo.

—¿Pensabas despedirte? —le preguntó una voz ronca y rasposa por el sueño recién espantado.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta al apriete de esos malditamente fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. A pesar de todo, Kurt decidió ser honesto así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y relajó su cuerpo aún de espaldas a él antes de encontrar su voz y contestar con la verdad.

—No.

El hombre tras él suspiró y aflojó e agarre, aunque no lo soltó.

—¿Por qué?

En realidad era justo que pregunte pero... Kurt hizo una mueca... era justamente esto lo que había querido evitar.

—Porque quería evitar esto. Toda la cosa incómoda de la mañana después y eso. No me malentiendas, lo de anoche... fue fabuloso. Realmente lo disfruté mucho, pero yo no suelo hacer esto. No soy de los de una noche y... no estoy seguro de...

La mano en su cintura se movió con suavidad hacia la cadera, distrayéndolo eficientemente de lo que fuera que estaba diciendo porque, ese pequeño movimiento no hacía nada por calmar su pequeño problema matutino que había reaccionado fuertemente ante los recuerdos anteriores y aún no había descendido.

_'Maldita sea.'_

El beso en la nuca tampoco ayudó.

—Relájate —sintió el rubio ronronear en su oído—. No tenemos porqué hablarlo... ahora.

Y Kurt encontró que no podía estar más que de acuerdo con esa afirmación cuando sintió como la dura polla, ya querida y conocida, se encajaba entre sus glúteos y se abría camino hasta ese lugar prohibido y bastante dolorido, como si fuera seda resbalando por su piel.

No podía negarse.

El moreno se deslizó en él y entró sin prisas pero sin pausa hasta que estuvo completamente empalado hasta lo más hondo de sí, una vez más, y acertándole desde la primera estocada a ese lugar que le hacía querer llorar de infinito placer. Ese lugar que sentía total y absolutamente machacado y abusado hasta lo indecible después de todas las actividades nocturnas. Aún así... el gimió... quería más.

—Tan malditamente apretado... Joder.

No, Kurt ya no estaba TAN apretado como hubo sido a principios de la noche anterior pero, AÚN ASÍ, él podía sentir cada pedacito de músculo tratando de retener aquél apéndice dentro suyo que le provocaba tan indescriptible e inexplicable goce desde el mismo momento en el que el glande irrumpió en él.

Justamente porque sus músculos se encontraban ya distendidos y bastante trabajados y relajados fue que el moreno pudo aventurarse a entrar en él sin la siempre necesitada previa preparación. No que le importara realmente, ya que ese leve tirón de dolor solo terminaba añadiendo una pizca más al placer eventual.

El leve vaivén del acoplamiento de sus caderas se mantuvo en un ritmo lento y sosegado, casi calmante se diría... si no fuera por el hecho de que el apriete en el estómago y los espasmos y tensiones características previas al orgasmo comenzaban a formarse nuevamente en el bajo vientre de ambos.

Manos volaban por toda la extensión de piel a su alcance mientras que sus bocas saboreaban los gemidos pasionales que salían de ellas.

Kurt terminó torciendo el brazo del lado del colchón por debajo de su propia cabeza hasta lograr alcanzar la nuca de Harry y aferrarlo lo más cerca que podía a él mientras que la otra se aferraba posesivamente a esa nalga que sentía aflojar y contraer con cada embestida y retirada. Gimiendo sin pudor alguno ante la carga de sensualidad y lujuria que lo envolvían.

Harry lo moldeaba, formaba y derretía como masilla entre sus dedos. Y le encantaba. Estaba verdaderamente asombrado con la docilidad que demostraba ante este hombre que en realidad no dejaba de ser aún un completo desconocido.

El joven podía sentir esas manos serpenteando por su torso, aferrando su cuello, apretando sus caderas... pellizcando sus pezones. Acariciando lenta y perezosamente la suavidad de su vientre para luego deslizarse tentadoramente por sus muslos. Burlándose una y otra vez al no concederle ningún tipo de atención a la parte más claramente necesitada de él. Esa parte que latía palpitante y cada vez más y más rígida conforme los menesteres continuaban.

Todo ese completo control de acciones lo estaba exasperando, por lo que, finalmente el rubio se rompió a su frustración y simplemente espetó que se apresurara porque no aguantaba más.

Al parecer esa no fue la mejor manera de encarar el asunto...

El moreno frenó en seco sus movimientos al escucharlo, antes de emitir una pequeña risa baja y colocar un beso suave en la delicada y muy sensible unión de su nuca con el hombro.

—Recuerda nene... Tú lo quisiste...

Y eso fue todo.

Eso fue todo lo que el más joven recibió como aviso antes de que su cintura fuera bruscamente apretada, quitándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y deteniendo el grito indignado que estaba a punto de salir de entre sus labios. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse o protestar al respecto ya que en cuanto el agarre aflojó él se vio siendo brutalmente empujado hacia delante por un muy certero golpe que le hizo medio gritar medio gemir.

Kurt apenas si registró el hecho de que ahora sus codos, cara y pecho se estaban apretando contra las sábanas ligeramente húmedas o que de pronto estaba sobre sus débiles rodillas con el trasero toscamente elevado y retenido por dos poderosas tenazas en forma de manos... o el hecho de que su dolorosa erección iba y venía, balanceándose y rozándose de manera errática con un placer rayano en el dolor.

No. Él ciertamente no podía sentir nada de eso. No podía darse cuenta. No cuando esa polla dura como una roca y caliente como el infierno se estrellaba una y otra vez más y más hondo en cada golpe. Golpes tan certeros y con tal velocidad que ni siquiera le dejaba respirar. Mucho menos pensar. No. Lo único que Kurt podía hacer era no parar de gritar y gritar con cada una de esas poderosas estocadas que sentía llegar hasta el mismísimo centro de su alma y que al final pasó a ser solo un interminable quejido lastimero que parecía nunca acabar.

Su próstata completamente abusada le enviaba oleadas de placer sin diluir que apenas podía manejar y su propia erección se sentía húmeda y necesitada, llena con el pre-venir y pesada e hinchada en busca de una liberación que parecía no querer venir a pesar de toda la carga y sobrecarga de estímulos a los que estaba siendo sometido.

—No. No te vas a tocar. No vas a acabar. No aún Kurt ¿entiendes? —ordenó el mayor al notar como él apretaba y cerraba su mano todo el camino por entre las sábanas hasta casi llegar a su miembro.

_¡Necesitaba acabar!_

¡Era una tortura! Gloriosa sí, pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.

Grito. Grito. Grito.

—¿Te gusta, verdad Kurt? Te encanta que te joda hasta que no sabes nada más que el placer que provoca mi polla enterrada en tu culo... ¿o no? —dijo el otro con voz ronca y contenida.

—Por... favor —susurró él ahogadamente. Mendigó. No importaba. No podía hacer más. Todo su cuerpo tenso como cuerda de arpa. Sus músculos protestando ante tal presión continua.

—Pídelo. Ruega por ello, hermoso. Dime exactamente como quieres que te joda ahora...

Kurt gimió.

Él no lograba entender del todo. La única certeza era que su cuerpo estaba siendo carcomido por la obvia necesidad de solo acabar y liberarse.

—Lo que sea. Cógeme... Duro. Rápido. Más... Solo...

Nunca llegó a terminar lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Pronto olvidó completamente todo cuando tras los golpes y los gritos, Kurt por fin se vio recompensado con un apriete casi doloroso en su miembro, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba hasta lo inimaginable antes de alcanzar la tan desesperadamente ansiada liberación.

**.*.**

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que pudo sentir su conciencia llegar desde lo que aparentaba ser un lugar muy muy lejano, y aún más para llegar a sentir su cuerpo responder a los comandos más básicos; como el hecho de mover su cabeza lejos de la almohada donde había caído enterrada para así poder respirar mejor, o de mover la rodilla que ahora sentía dolía al haber quedado atrapada bajo el peso muerto del otro.

'_Uggh. Eso fue... algo'_ -pensó, gimiendo por dentro al comenzar a notar cuan verdaderamente dolorido había quedado tras el asalto-. '_Quién hubiera imaginado que podría encenderme tanto con toda esta cosa posesiva y dominante. Ciertamente yo no eso es seguro'_ -se dijo antes de suspirar. Un suspiro claramente saciado y agotado.

El rubio no podía entender como él, el chico al que le encantaba estar en completo control de las situaciones, pudo haberse... calentado -a falta de una mejor palabra al respecto-, tanto con este último asalto.

No que se quejara. Para nada, pero... le resultaba muy muy extraño.

Casi saltó fuera de la cama cuando sintió una mano caliente aferrarle por la cintura, acercándolo a un igualmente caliente cuerpo. El grito -que tenía que reconocer no fue muy masculino-, no pudo evitarlo.

—Hey ahí hermoso.

El cálido aliento del susurro se coló por su oído y agitó todo su cuerpo en respuesta a esa voz ronca y rasposa que destilaba sexo por cada partícula, átomo y célula de principio a fin.

'_Dior ¿qué demonios tenía este moreno británico para hacerle reaccionar así? Esto definitivamente no parecía ser nada normal en él.'_

—Mmmhh.

El sonido salió por entre sus labios sin siquiera ser consciente de ello y el hombre tras él rió en respuesta.

—Vamos cariño, puedo sentir a tu precioso estómago comiéndose a sí mismo. Ven, te haré algo de comer.

El tono con lo que esto fue dicho fue sin dudas ligero y aún divertido, por lo que Kurt se sorprendió cuando esto le hizo sentir molesto al tiempo que sentía crecer el calor de su rubor. No sabía porqué pero, toda esa cosa de los apodos, aunque lindos y cariñosos, le habían molestado. _'Te molesta porque es una muy maldita buena fantasía que te hace recordar lo que ya creíste enterrado y superado. Cosas que siempre quisiste vivir... pero con una pareja. No con el polvo de una noche.'_ La voz en su cabeza fue cruda en aquellas tan certeras y odiadas palabras. Era u hecho que odiaba a su conciencia en esos momentos.

—¿Acaso olvidaste mi nombre? Porque déjame decirte que no me...

Él NO pudo evitar el tono afilado y tenso de su voz.

Todo el momento relajado post orgásmico pareció desvanecerse en cuestión de segundos.

—Alto ahí Kurt —dijo el moreno con una voz firme mientras que el joven solo podía parpadear mirándolo como un bonito búho. Su enfado completa y repentinamente olvidado. _'¿Qué demon... ?'_—. Mira, espero recuerdes que ya había dicho tu nombre hace tan solo unos minutos, así que no es que no lo recuerde ¿bien? Si lo que sucede es que te molestan los apodos; dilo, pero no busques excusas y pelea por algo tan tonto como eso porque no te seguiré el juego. Si te sientes incómodo o lo que sea solo dilo y vete, no me voy a enfadar o escandalizar por ello. Eres joven y es obvio que no eres de los que suele hacer esto, incluso tú mismo lo has dicho antes, por lo que entiendo que esto puede ser un poco mucho para manejar. Pero, si solo fue una pequeña reacción del momento y crees que puedes manejar el conversar con normalidad con alguien con quien te has encamado la noche anterior entonces, bien puedes asearte y encontrarme en la cocina cuando estés listo —dijo el, hombre, comenzando a levantarse de la cama sin siquiera preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo a la pequeña luz del día que se colaba en el cuarto. No que a él le importara ya que el brit realmente tenía un cuerpo de infarto—. Y, si decides solo marcharte... quiero que sepas que realmente has sido un completo placer y que, me gustaría... —Kurt vio extrañado como el hombre agitó su cabeza como para reorganizar sus ideas y dejándolo con la acuciante curiosidad de lo que fuera que había estado a punto de decir—. No importa. Iré a pedir que nos envíen café, fruta y unos waffles ¿de acuerdo?

El joven lo vio partir hacia la puerta de la alcoba, deteniéndose solo un segundo para tomar unos olvidados pantalones vaqueros que había sobre uno de los sillones de camino. Parecía ropa que había vuelto de la lavandería.

Este era el momento. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su ropa -de donde sea que estuviera-, vestirse y... ¿y qué? ¿Irse?

Kurt tuvo que reconocer que en verdad había actuado como un pendejo. Culpaba a toda una vida de acoso y burlas que lo hicieron estar siempre a la defensiva pero... bueno, el hombre no había sido más que atento con él y no estaba dispuesto a quedar como un completo niñato. No importa porqué de pronto le habían entrado esas tremendas ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. De él.

'_Sabes bien porqué maldito traumado antisocial. Nunca dejaste que nadie te conozca realmente ¿Eh? Y aquí está, este tipo tremendo que tiene todos los complementos necesarios para ser tu hombre ideal pero que estás aterrado de ver que no es alguien que tú puedas controlar. No como Blaine... ' -_él gimió ante el tono absolutamente perra de su propia insana conciencia que parecía no querer darle un respiro y resopló ante todo lo anterior dicho implicado. NO, él NO había controlado a Blaine, y él NO tenía, miedo. No lo tenía ¿Por qué habría dé? Él no..._ -'Oh ¿a quién quieres engañar? Tienes tantos complejos que estás completamente aterrado de solo caer a los pies del primero que te preste algo de atención. Y Adam no cuenta porque... no lo hace. Y lo sabes. Lo sabes a pesar de que quieras hacerte creer que en realidad el tipo en verdad merece la oportunidad aunque solo lo hagas por el triste hecho de no estar solo por más tiempo. Patético. Blaine fue solo un cachorrito hasta que te fuiste. Él ya no podía manejar el ser el centro de alguien... Y te destrozó en el proceso ¿no?'_

Él no pudo pensar en nada para refutar todo lo anterior dicho. Era como si el pasar la noche con este hombre hubiera roto todos sus diques. Como si de pronto se hubieran derribado todas las barreras que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado en crear.

_'¿Por qué es que te molestaron tanto los apodos? ¿eh? ¡Porque no estás acostumbrado! ¡Porque nadie ha sido tan agradable, interesado y, afectuoso, todo a la vez, contigo! Y, encontrar aquello que siempre anhelaste en un tipo cualquiera para el que fuiste solo un polvo es... '_

—¡Basta! Uuughh.

Kurt se puso de pie pisando lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar sus propios pensamientos mientras se enfocaba en buscar y recoger sus ropas. Obviando eficientemente el hecho de que con cada pequeño movimiento sentía el dolor palpitar por todo su cuerpo.

Como si estuviera en una especie de piloto automático, el joven fue al baño y dudó solo dos segundos antes de decidirse una muy necesitada y rápida ducha. Solo lo suficiente como para quitarse de encima todo el resto de sudor y semen que hubiera quedado pegado a su cuerpo. Estremeciéndose cuando, al pasar el jabón y manos por su cuerpo éste podía evocar los ecos de otras manos, de otras caricias junto con flashes de recuerdos de la reciente noche.

Se sentía tonto.

Tomando una toalla se secó con celeridad y se vistió, haciendo unas extrañas muecas ante las arrugas de sus prendas. Sin embargo fue cuando al girarse se miró al espejo que el shock real llegó...

Su cuello y pecho estaban plagados de morados, rojos y negros verdosos y azulados por las mordidas, aprietes y chupones que el otro le había 'obsequiado' en medio del placer nocturno. De igual forma, fue el rostro lo que más le asombró...

Sus ojos, sus tan particulares ojos, estaban brillando particularmente VIVOS, resaltando por igual los tres tonos fríos que solían variar en él. El azul hielo, el gris acero y ese leve toque de verde claro que solía aparecer reía hasta casi llorar o cuando estaba simple y sencillamente feliz. Sus pómulos estaban rosados y su piel parecía brillar como el satén. Se veía... bien. Se sentía, bien.

Se dio una sonrisa temblorosa y pasó una mano por sus mojados y aún muy extrañamente desordenados cabellos que ahora lucían tan oscuros como el trigo.

Era hora de salir... y actuar como el adulto en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Como el adulto que era.

Kurt definitivamente obvió la pequeña risa burlona que pudo sentir en lo más profundo de su mente.

Bueno... que no se diga que Kurt Hummel no hace frente a sus inseguridades. Maldita conciencia... y maldito fuera este impresionante británico por poner todo su organizado mundo de cabeza. Si hubiera sabido...

—Basta. Concéntrate. Es solo un café y un adiós... nada más...

Salió del cuarto de baño y cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta antes de que su resolución flaqueara. Él pondría buena cara y hablaría de algo superfluo mientras tomaba un café -que esperaba estuviera bien cargado-, y luego solo se iría con la cabeza en alto a realizar un completo análisis de conciencia o camino directamente a un psicólogo. Lo que ocurriera primero ya que al parecer tenía unos cuantos temas por tratar.

Llegando al marco de la puerta de la sala vio lo que solo podría definirse como 'exquisito' delante de él, y supo que, quizás, hubiera una manera mucho más 'entretenida' de resolver sus traumas románticos. Solo necesitaba tener a cierto moreno interesado en volver a repetir todo eso de hacerle olvidar hasta el nombre.

Definitivamente exquisito.

Definitivamente un reto.

Nada pudo haberlo preparado para la situación que luego se le presentó.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, agregar y comentar... ando de paso porque ya me había tardado en subirlo aquí... prometo responder los próximos reviews pero puede que me tarde un poquito para el próximo porque ando con unos problemitas familiares ok?**

**Mil besos y espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Expectativas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a GLEE y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: Aviso que esto surge a partir de ver el final del capítulo 17 de la cuarta temporada de GLEE y no cumple con el epílogo de HP y las reliquias de la muerte así que considérense advertidos de si hay cosas como Spoilers o lo que sea.**

* * *

**Canciones para el capítulo**

**.**

**Call me maybe -GLEE**

**.**

Él estaba nervioso, y eso de por sí ya era bastante raro, aunque aún no podía decir si era de una buena o mala manera.

La noche pasada había resultado ser una magnífica noche. Gloriosa realmente. Absolutamente mucho más de lo que había llegado a pensar, imaginar, o tan siquiera desear.

Era él.

Todo en aquel hermoso y, aún algo ingenuo joven, le atraía. Sentía ese magnetismo, esa innegable atracción.

Este joven hermoso solo lo llamaba como la miel a las moscas.

Su exquisita piel marfileña. Sus labios rosados y llenos. Sus ojos; esos fascinantes ojos inocentes y tan, tan expresivos que cambiaban y variaban en su intensidad según la emoción. Sus hermosas tetillas de color coral que se arrugaban y endurecían ante su más mínima atención... Su miembro. Esa deliciosa 'golosina'. Un manjar de ambrosía. Su boca se le hacía agua de tan solo recordar cuan hermoso se veía éste completamente húmedo por su evidente necesidad de él. Pero, también le atrajo su risa y, su falta de descaro. La forma en que su cuerpo se balanceaba contra el suyo, ya fuera en el baile o en el propio sexo posterior. Le agradó además que pudiera ser capaz de mantener una extensa y variaba conversación coherente sin perder el ritmo ni el entusiasmo. Le gustó que fuera inteligente. Sí, le habían gustado muchas cosas de este joven, quizás demasiadas pero, él estaba realmente contento y agradecido de que Kurt no hubiera resultado ser tan solo otro niñato bonito y consentido que solo terminaba sirviendo para follar porque no era capaz de pensar más allá.

A pesar de conocerlo desde hacía apenas unas cuantas horas, Harry reconoció que a él le agradaría sobremanera seguir conociéndolo un poco más ya que estaba seguro de haber encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente sexy y decente como para mantenerlo ocupado por algún tiempo. Ahora era solo cuestión de tantear el terreno a ver como reaccionaba el hermoso joven ante sí a su inusual -usual para él-, 'propuesta' ¿Quizás incluso podrían mantener una relación de las suyas hasta que uno de los dos se hartara?

Decisiones y posibilidades. En eso se hallaba pensando cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como dicho joven se asomaba por la puerta de la sala. El desayuno estaba ya sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá en el cual se hallaba repatingado aún usando solo los pantalones que antes había tomado... y disfrutando enormemente cuando vio como el otro a pesar de sus dudas se lo comía con la mirada.

—Mmm, yo... Lamento lo de antes ¿de acuerdo? No se me da bien esto de las noches y citas casuales y, cuando pasan solo me limito a irme después de... antes de... quiero decir... mmm...

—Hey, tranquilo ahí, herm... Kurt —se corrigió automáticamente el moreno para no crear más problemas innecesarios—. Ven, ya llegó el desayuno así que porqué no tomas algo de café caliente y te relajas mientras charlamos un poco sobre nosotros. Ayer sin dudas no fue fácil mantener una charla decente entre tanto alboroto.

Sí, el tono calmo y despreocupado ante el lindo y vergonzoso parloteo del joven fue justo lo adecuado para que este se relajara y suspirara de puro alivio antes de dirigirse a paso lento hacia donde él se hallaba y sentarse a su lado antes de colocarle un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Me la he pasado estupendo anoche... y hoy. Ahora, ¿por casualidad pediste algo de fruta? Muero por comer algo fresco —dijo cambiando de manera evidente intencionalmente de tema así como de pronto mostraba las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y fallando un poco en eso de aparentar un tono completamente normal cuando estaba seguro de que debía de sentir su corazón estallar y su rostro quemar.

—Sí, he pedido algunas para acompañar, elige las que quieras... —respondió el moreno sin ahondar en nada más por el momento y apretándole ligeramente la rodilla como gesto casual. Lo cual le valió una enorme sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

Desayunaron en un cómodo silencio tan solo roto por algunos comentarios referentes a las noticias que se hallaban viendo y, al terminar, ni siquiera se molestaron en fingir nada más y tan solo se limitaron a quedarse allí tranquilamente un rato más rozándose de manera 'accidental' tan solo lo suficiente como para saber que aún podría haber algo más. Un juego casi inconsciente.

Charlaron un poco de todo y un poco más de sí mismos, cosa que, por más que intentaron y en parte lograron en el dichoso bar, no habían sido muy elocuentes al respecto; más que nada por la obvia dificultad de hablar y escuchar por sobre todo el ruido del lugar... y también teniendo en cuenta que después de un cierto tiempo juntos la atención se vio seriamente afectada y muy, muy reducida por la inmensa tensión sexual que habían ido cosechando.

Pasaron entonces tanto tiempo hablando amenamente viendo de fondo una vieja película al que ninguno dio ya mucha atención, acercándose de a poco hasta que el moreno tomó la ventaja y se inclinó por sobre el joven tomándolo ligeramente aturdido pero muy muy receptivo, y reclamó sus hermosos labios carnosos que sabían dulces y jugosos tras el néctar de las jugosas frutas que éste había tomado junto con su desayuno.

Se besaron largo y tendido sin ahondar en mucho más, besándose larga y lánguidamente mientras se iban acomodando, acoplándose en el extremadamente cómodo sofá. Enredándose. Acomodándose.

Antes de darse cuenta la música que acompañaba los títulos del film, que supuestamente habían estado mirando, los distrajo y cayeron en la cuenta de que ya era hora de almorzar.

—Oh, Gucci ¡Van a matarme! ¡Me olvidé de avisar a las chicas! Oh Gaga, Rachel me va a matar... o peor, ¡quemará mis mejores prendas! Maldición...

El rubio comenzó a despotricar en cuanto cayó en la realidad de la hora y la falta de vida de su celular. Desenredándose bruscamente de entre los fuertes brazos del moreno que le apresaban, él saltó del sillón y corrió hacia la alcoba con las prendas que iba ya recogiendo en el camino -como la camisa y el cinturón-, y buscando como loco el dichoso aparatito que no podía creer hubiera solo 'olvidado' así sin más por tanto tiempo. Aparato que al parecer estaba enterrado debajo de sus aún muy tirados y arrugados pantalones. Enterrado y apagado cabe añadir.

Oh, Mierda...

Con manos un tanto nerviosas él lo encendió y esperó.

Nada.

Muerto. Estaba muerto. Literalmente.

No tenía idea de si era solo que estaba sin batería o si algo le había pasado a su bebé entre tanto trajeteo y zarandeo la noche anterior. No era como si entonces hubiese estado muy consciente sobre su estúpido teléfono.

—¿Está todo bien Kurt?

—¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Sucede que yo estoy viviendo con las chicas con las que me viste ayer en el bar y, bueno, todos tenemos algunas estúpidas reglas como para poder sobrevivir a los otros. Y, una de ellas, una de las principales en realidad es sobre avisar donde estamos y cuándo regresamos o planeamos hacerlo para evitar preocuparnos —hizo una mueca—. Suena tonto pero, estamos solos aquí y...

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Es genial que tengas tan buenos amigos y que se preocupen entre sí por los otros. Tuve amigos así hace mucho... —comentó el moreno como si nada antes de seguir en lo que estaban sin darle ningún tipo par que Kurt pensara demasiado sobre ello—. Entonces ¿Ya les avisaste?

—Nooo... —gimió el joven regresando rápidamente a su actual drama—. Mi teléfono solo murió y no tengo idea de si es la batería o fue algo que, ayer, porque bueno... estábamos... y, mmm... bueno, no es como si hubiésemos sido particularmente delicados así que... ehh...

—Mmm. Entiendo. Espera.

El moreno desapareció de la entrada de la alcoba escondiendo con rápidez una sonrisa para reaparecer segundos después con un muy moderno celular en la mano.

—Toma. Si te sabes los números puedes llamar directamente o sino puedes cambiar el chip. Avísales antes de que llamen a la policía y me acusen de secuestro. No quisiera tener que lidiar con una restricción solo para verte —dijo sonriendo de manera lobuna—, y no quisiera que me arresten... me molestaría tener que perder el tiempo con eso mientras que podríamos perderlo juntos en la cama. O en el baño. O en el sofá... mmm, creo que hay muchos lugares para pensar ¿verdad? —comentó luego a la ligera guiñándole un ojo a un muy sonrojado pero divertido Kurt.

El joven murmuró un 'Gracias' muy sentido antes de tomar el móvil y comenzar a marcar por lo que el moreno sonrió y se retiró en silencio dándole un poco de privacidad.

Ya no quedaba tiempo. Tenía que encontrar la forma adecuada de hacer su propuesta de tal manera que el rubio solo pensase en aceptar. Porque él quería que aceptase.

El hecho de haber pasado toda la mañana sentados, hablando tan tranquilamente y luego solo besándose fue lo mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo a parte del sexo, claro. Por otra parte, el hecho de haber estado así, casi sin conocerse y aún así tan cómodos con el otro mientras absorbía cada pequeño detalle que hubo visto solo le hizo estar más y más seguro de querer a este joven para él. Al menos por el tiempo que le durara el interés.

_'Esperemos que él sea lo suficientemente maduro para ver las ventajas de tal acuerdo' -_se dijo mientras hacía un pase con la mano para cambiar sus pantalones de chandal en unos cómodos pero algo ajustados pantalones de mezclilla antes de transfigurar uno de los almohadones en una camisa simple de seda blanca. No se molestó en conseguir medias y zapatos, ya los agarraría cuando pudiera entrar en su alcoba.

Regresando a la sala -porque no es como si hubiera demasiado lugar donde ir ya que, después de todo solo era una suite de un hotel y por más amplio y cómodo que fuera no dejaba de tener esa falta de comodidad que daba una casa propia-, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y cambió de canales erráticamente completamente aburrido hasta que escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo que daba a la alcoba. De en serio, no le veía el sentido al pasillo ¡si no había nada más que la alcoba y el pequeño guardarropas! Como fuera, lo único que apreciaba era la privacidad que este lugar le brindaba aunque sin dudas estaría llamando en breve a su agente de bienes raíces para ver si su lugar ya estaba listo. No le había pedido nada realmente complicado ¡Y estaban en Nueva York por Morgana! No debería de ser tan difícil satisfacer sus pedidos. Sí, sí, él bien podría ampliar espacios o armar cuartos específicos con magia y eso, pero él tenía muy en cuenta que ese tipo de cosas no funcionaban bien para él cuando se veía siempre interactuando con muggles y, antes que encontrarse rompiendo las leyes del secreto por algo tan tonto como eso él prefería comprar los lugares de manera muggle, con las dimensiones muggles, y con todas las comodidades muggles. Si él después decidía poner algunas cosas mágicas era algo muy fácil desencantarlas con solo un pase de mano, cosa que sin dudas no podría hacer con todo un cuarto o similares.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la base del sillón variar en el peso cuando el rubio se deslizó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien entonces?

—Sí... por ahora —respondió el joven enigmáticamente por lo que el moreno se limitó a enarcar una ceja en clara señal de cuestionamiento, logrando así que el rubio se explayase más sobre el tema—. Me refiero a que por ahora me van a dejar en paz pero que cuando llegue voy a tener que escuchar una enorme lista de quejas y regaños que no le deseo a nadie y que estoy muy seguro de que me van a dejar con ganas de sumergir mis preciosos oídos en ácido antes de la primer hora —dijo al fin haciendo muecas bastante divertidas ante sus propias palabras.

Harry rio. Una risa franca y gutural. Completamente ronca y masculina que inconscientemente hizo vibrar algo muy dentro Kurt y que, en consecuencia, le hizo removerse inquieto.

—Ya veo.

El silencio se extendió un poco y Harry pudo observar como el hermoso rubio a su lado comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al no encontrar como romperlo. Quiso reírse pero estaba seguro de que eso no terminaría por verse bien ante su compañero.

—Mmm... creo que voy, creo que me iré ahora ¿de acuerdo? —medio anunció, medio preguntó el rubio mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a él.

—Quédate. Quédate y almuerza conmigo hermo... perdón, Kurt. Quédate y almuerza conmigo Kurt, por favor.

—Oye, lo siento en verdad por lo de antes ¿ok? —dijo el chico a su lado aún sin responder a su impulsiva invitación—. No me molestan los apodos ni nada, es solo, que... yo no... No me molestan ¿vale?

—No estás acostumbrado ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno entonces con suavidad tras notar como las palabras que el joven soltaba lo dejaban sonrosado y vergonzoso de sí.

Vulnerable. No le gustaba verlo así, decidió entonces. Él quería verlo dinámico y coqueto como la noche anterior. Quería verlo apasionado y con confianza en sus propias palabras y decisiones. Quizás fuera por el triste hecho de que, en cierto punto, lo encontraba muy semejante a él cuando más joven. Cuando el hecho de recibir un elogio lo dejaba incómodo porque nunca nadie se había molestado en hacerlo antes y no sabía entonces como tomarlo.

Curiosidad, eso le despertaba el joven frente a él. Y la curiosidad siempre había sido iportante en su vida. Para bien o para mal, este joven le intrigaba... además de excitarlo, claro.

—Yo... no es eso.

—Tranquilo hermoso —dijo él de manera displicente guiñándole un ojo mientras que a la vez se desenredaba del sillón parándose—. Ya te irás acostumbrando.

Si es que todo esto le salía bien él estaba completamente seguro de que el joven sería un amante memorable en más de un sentido. Y él realmente no podía esperar por crear dichas memorias y disfrutar el proceso. Menos aún viendo como esa hermosa piel se teñía de un muy atractivo rubor y como esas telas infames que cubrían ese cuerpo de pecado se aferraban a él dejándole solo con el deseo animal de despojarlo de ellas y marcarlo como suyo una vez más.

Sí, tenía grandes expectativas.

Grandes y gloriosas expectativas.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero esto solo parecía no servir. De cualquier forma que lo escribía parecía insulso y solo, NO.**

**Espero les haya gustado y prometo esforzarme para que el próximo cap sea un poco más completo ok?**

**Miles de gracias para quienes han dejado su comentario y a quienes han pasado y puesto esta historia entre sus favs y alerts.**

*** Gabriela Cruz * Fran Ktrin Black * teresa . cuencapiquer * Murder the Gaa * lance215 **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


End file.
